


We're Technically A Creamsicle You Know

by TheHappyGeek



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: This is a place that I dump my Creamsicle AUs and short stories.. Rated E because some have explicit sex, but they don't all have sex. Reservoir Dogs and Larry Dimmick and Freddy Newandyke are trademarks of Quentin Tarantino.   But storylines (not seen in Reservoir Dogs) and original characters are mine and copyrighted 2017 by TheHappyGeek (AO3) and geekytrashcan (tumblr).





	1. A Different Ending

Freddy Newandyke was probably dead, he was seeing white and he saw bright lights. He had tried to move closer to the bright lights, but it wasn’t possible.

He was stationary in the light tunnel and he could not move forward.

Everything went black for awhile and then he saw the tunnel once more.

“Freddy?” The voice sounded echoey.

Freddy tried to respond, but his voice wasn’t working, he couldn’t talk. He felt cold and he felt scared. Even more scared than when he had been shot in the belly and requested for Larry to hold him.

Larry must have been long dead by then and it made Freddy want to cry. He wanted to go to the light to see Larry again. He wanted to be in Larry’s arms once more.

He tried saying Larry’s name, he tried, and tried, but it didn’t work.

Then everything returned to black once more.

“Freddy?”

Freddy knew that voice, it was Larry, and he returned to the bright tunnel once more.  

He felt a something cold touch him, but he couldn’t see it, and then something cold on what felt like his forehead, but he wasn’t exactly sure.

“AHHHH!” He was able to pronounce a scream.

And soon he was looking at another bright tunnel of light, a different one. He’s eyes felt heavy, like they were being weighed down.

“Freddy? Hi.” Larry’s voice said as Freddy tried to open his eyes more.

He couldn’t, he was trying to will his eyes to focus and open more. But they felt almost glued shut.

A hand caressed his face, “You’re awake.” There was almost a sigh of relief in Larry’s voice.

Freddy could tell that there was another person in the room, “Mr. Newandyke, I’m Gabrielle. I’m your nurse. You’re okay, but you have a tube in your throat, that I need to remove. You’ve been in a medically induced coma, you’re running a fever, so the cold you are feeling is ice. I’m going to get some stuff ready to take the tube out. You’re okay.”

Freddy was able to open his eyes a little more and he could barely focus, but he could tell that Larry was there. His hand must have been on his arm, and he felt cold metal. Meaning that Larry must be in cuffs, the exact opposite of what he wanted.

The nurse swiftly came back, “I need you to hold your breath for five seconds while I guide this tube out of your throat. Blink once if you're ready, twice if you’re not.”

Freddy blinked extremely slowly once and then proceeded to hold his breath.

The nurse assisted in tilting his head back and then she swiftly removed the tube and Freddy instantly started hacking away.

Gabrielle helped Freddy get his head into a more comfortable position while saying, “Your throat is gonna hurt a little, try not to talk too much.”

“Freddy, that’s your name right?”

Freddy’s eyes started lolling around and he tried to focus on Larry, he blinked once.

“The cops let me come to see you. They thought that you weren’t going to make it. I came to say goodbye, but you didn’t leave.”

Freddy tried to speak, his throat felt like sandpaper, “happened.....long?”

Larry nodded and his hand covered Freddy’s, “The cops came, found you shot, they had ambulances, they took ya here, you had surgery, you got some kinda infection. It’s been a month.”

Freddy’s throat was killing him, “-jail?”

“Yes,” Larry said as his finger ran over the younger man’s hand.

Freddy tried hard to speak, he didn’t care about the pain, everything hurt, why not try to talk, “-will get you out.” Freddy said between sharp breaths.

Larry shook his head, “Don’t you dare fuckin’ die anytime soon.”

“I- love - you.” Freddy said. He then passed out once more.

An hour later, Freddy was up again.

He was in a different room, and there were vases of flowers all over the room, he was able to focus his vision a little better and a new nurse came into his room.

“Mr. Newandyke, good evening. I’m Joshua, and I’m just going to check your central line.”

Freddy nearly moaned as the nurse pulled back the hospital gown revealing the port in his chest, “Need to take a piss.”

“You’re catheterized. It might feel like you need to pee, but you’re good in that department.”

Freddy could some pain starting to wash over him, “My side hurts.”

“I’ll get you some pain meds. You have a feeding tube in your side, that leads to your stomach directly. We’re going to start introducing foods against slowly in a few days, once your temperature has stabilized.” The nurse finished checking the port and then put the hospital gown back. “You’re still running a bit of a fever.”

“Get cops for me - please.” Freddy said his throat was starting to hurt again and he wanted to try to preserve what he had of his voice to get Larry out of prison.

When the nurse left, Freddy was left alone in his room. He looked out of the window and thought about all the terrible things that Larry would be going through for no reason.

Freddy knew that there was barely any case against Larry, and for saving his life, they would probably give up the other charges if he said that Larry had had no part in the heist. Larry had saved his life, and he owed it to him.

Within a few minutes, the sergeant of the police department, a fellow by the name of John.

“Newandyke.” He said as he outstretched his hand.

Freddy weakly shook his hand, “Larry should not be arrested.”

“Kid,  he was found with four bodies, not including you.” Sergeant John sat down at the edge of the bed.

Freddy shook his head, “You got it all wrong, Sergeant. Larry, Larry, was trying to save me. I got shot. I went down. He carried me back to safety and then proceeded to protect me from the rest of the gang. He was not involved with the robbery. Not at all.” Freddy put on his supreme ‘I’m not lying face.’

“You’re sure about this?”

Freddy nodded, “One hundred percent. The others were who you would want if they were alive, and Pink. He’s still alive. I don’t know his name.”

“Pink’s dead. Died when a cop went running after him and shot him.” The man sighed, “Well, I guess that we’ll be letting Larry out. But we are going to need you both to go to court.”

Freddy nodded, and then the sergeant left.


	2. Take Care of Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmm mention of removal of medical devices. Vomit yeah.... don't hate me please.

“Larry, I’m really fuckin’ scared, man. I’m fuckin’ scared.” Freddy said as Larry wrapped his arm around him.

Gabrielle, the nurse, was back with a tray filled with lots of different types of equipment, “I gotta take all these tubes, out, Mr. Newandyke. We have to get you moving around.”

Larry sat on the edge of the bed, “Do you want me to sit behind you?” He squeezed Freddy’s hand.

Freddy nodded and the nurse lowered the head of the bed, so that they wouldn’t have to move him too much, Larry slipped behind the younger man and then Freddy laid back against Larry. “So, what exactly do you have to do to the kid?”

“She’s going to pull a tube out of my dick, Larry!”

The blood in Larry’s face drained and for a moment, he thought that he was going to pass out, “You’ll be okay, Freddy. Tell me that you’re gonna be okay.” He squeezed Freddy’s hand tightly.

“I’ll be okay, Larry. I’m gonna be okay.”

The nurse put the tray near the foot of the bed, “Mr. Dimmick, please hold these sheets back.” She pulled back the covers revealing Freddy’s legs and hospital covered lower abdomen.

Larry held the sheet up so that Freddy’s privates were not able to be seen by anyone other than the doctor.

“I’m fuckin’ scared, Larry.”

Larry’s free hand found it’s way to Freddy’s hair and he started to stroke it gently, “I know. I know, kid.”

The nurse rubbed her hands together to warm them up, “Alright. So, I’m going to deflate the balloon in your bladder through one of the ports on in the tube, and then I’m going to slowly slide it out. It’s going to be a little painful, but hopefully not too much.”

She deflated the balloon completely and then started to pull the tube out.

Mr. White held Mr. Orange tightly and stroked his hair, briefly remembering the warehouse.

Freddy was whining, everything hurt and he was so impatient. All he wanted to do was get the tubes out and go home, but the doctors said that even with the tubes out, he couldn’t go home quite yet. He would have to work on building up his muscle tone in his legs once more.

Gabrielle finished pulling out the tube and then smiled at them, “I’ll leave you two alone for a little while before I take out the central line. If you need anything, just ring the bell. Oh, and you did get that feeding tube out right?”

Freddy nodded, that torture fest had been the day before.

Larry removed himself from behind Freddy, “You did good, buddy boy.” He said once the nurse had left.

“Sure, Larry, sure.” Freddy said as he grabbed the television remote and started flicking through the channels.

“So, what exactly are we?” Larry asked.

He wanted to know their status, “I don’t know. It can be whatever you want it to be.” Larry nodded, “But I do think that I want something more, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Larry nodded, “Well, I feel the same. So, are we an item now or-?”

“Apparently.” Freddy said with a smile.

Larry’s hand caressed the younger man’s face, “I’ll go ya somethin’ to eat, sweet cheeks. What sounds good?”

“Anything not from a tube.”

Larry chuckled and allowed his hand to find it’s way up into Freddy’s hair, “Got it, kid. I’ll be back soon, and then we can watch something.” He pointed to the television, which had landed on the learning channel.

Freddy’s boyfriend got up and left to go to the cafeteria as Gabrielle came back into the room and smiled, “Time to get that central line out.” She cleaned her hands and then snapped on gloves, “Your friend looked happy.”

Freddy smiled and nodded.

She swiftly removed the catheter in his chest and then cleaned the area and bandaged it.

Freddy was then left alone until Larry came back with food with a, “Hey, kid. Brought you some food.”

Freddy smiled at him, “Thanks, Larry.”

“Did that nurse come back?”

The younger man nodded, “Yeah. She took out the central line.”

The older man sat beside the younger and unpacked the food on the moveable hospital table, “I got you some pudding to start with.”

“Oh, fuck, that sounds so good.” Freddy said as he nearly produced a moan.

Larry laughed and stuck a spoon in the pudding, “You’re gonna need to eat slowly, kiddo.”

Freddy stuck his tongue out at Larry for a brief second, “Jesus, Larry, I know.”

“I just don’t want you to get sick.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Freddy’s head. Freddy’s face turned a bright shade of red as he realized what Larry was up too. Larry snickered and pushed the boy’s overgrown bangs out of his eyes, “You okay, kid?”

“Yeah.” Freddy said as he inhaled sharply and tried to calm himself.

Larry’s hand rested on Freddy’s cheek, “You embarrassed?”  
“Nah, it’s just- new.”

The older man nodded, “It’s okay if you are, Freddy. But, for now, let’s get some food in your stomach.” Freddy nodded and Larry sat next to him on the hospital bed, “What do you wanna watch, sweetness?”

“Anything but this.”

The older man changed the channel as Freddy started eating his pudding, enjoying every bite until he started feeling sick to his stomach.

“You okay, kid?”

“No. I feel sick.” Freddy said as he pushed the table away from them.

Larry nodded and got up from the bed, knowing that that was his que to grab the pink bucket from the sink in the room, “Just a second, Freddy, just a second.” He reached the pink bucket and then immediately brought it over to his boyfriend, making sure that it was placed so that if the kid got sick, there would be minimal mess.

Freddy retched and then leaned over the bucket as Larry started rubbing his back, “Larry, it burns so bad, Larry.”

“I know, Freddy, I know.” His hand lightly stroked the hair on the back of Freddy’s head, “You’ll be alright kid, you just have to get past these first few days. Your stomach isn’t used to having food in it again.”

Freddy nodded and retched once more and then promptly threw up into the bucket like it was a target at police training.

Larry sighed as the younger man finally stopped vomiting, “Alright, I got you, Freddy. I got you.”

Drool seeped out of the corner of Freddy’s mouth and down his chin and Larry could tell that he was having a moment of incoherence.

“I’m going to go get a wash cloth and then we can get you cleaned up.”

Larry headed into the bathroom attached to the hospital room and Freddy could hear the water turn on.

Freddy felt like he was dying, his throat burned, and he felt extremely nauseous.

When Larry came back, Freddy sighed with relief as he tried to get his overgrown bangs out of his face.

“Here, kid, let me clean you up.” Larry said as he tilted Freddy’s head back gently.

He dabbed the drool from the corners of Freddy’s mouth and then wiped the boy’s chin.

As he tossed the wet tissues into the trash, Freddy squeaked out a, “thanks, Larry.”

Larry returned to the bed and then used his hand to brush the kid’s hair outta his face, “Feel better?”

Freddy nodded, he wasn’t exactly sure that he was completely better, but he was good enough.

Larry sat down in the chair next to the bed.

He had been there throughout the last few weeks, through the times where Freddy was running a nearly unbreakable fever, through the repeated infections, through all the vomit, when Freddy couldn’t get out of bed, and all through all the late night nurses- including the bad ones. Larry knew Freddy’s medications and what doctor’s should give him for pain, and in what doses as to make sure that it was enough, but not too much. He kept mental notes of when medication was distributed and how much. For the past few weeks, he even had taken mental notes of when the kid’s piss bag needed to be emptied, and had learned how to clean the healing scars.

A nurse came in the room and took the bucket of vomit out and then said that if Freddy was up for it, he could have a bit of a shower, which Freddy agreed to.

Larry helped pull the younger man to standing, Freddy’s arm wrapping around Larry’s waist and moaning as the slowly walked. His muscles were tight and they hurt badly. They made their way to the bathroom and then Larry helped Freddy sit down on the shower chair, which was, for the moment, outside of the tub.

“Cold? Lukewarm? Hot?”

Freddy twiddled his thumbs, “Lukewarm.”

Larry ruffled Freddy’s hair and then turned on the shower. Then he assisted with getting the hospital gown off the kid, and damn did the kid have a beautiful body. A large scar stretched across his abdomen from when the doctors had operated to stop the bleeding. However, the boy was slightly muscular and still lanky at the same time. Larry had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t looking for pleasure and that he needed to actually assist the kid with bathing.

When the shower was warm, Freddy got up from the shower chair and Larry moved it into the shower, and then helped Freddy in.

Once Freddy was sitting, he used the handheld shower head to carefully get Freddy’s head wet.

Freddy moaned as the water drizzled down his back and as he was warmed up.

“Feels good?” Larry asked as he continued to let the water pour over his boyfriend’s pale shoulders.

Freddy nodded, “So fuckin’ good.” He nearly burst out laughing at just how wonderful it felt, it was something that he missed.

Larry chuckled, “Good. If it gets too hot or too cold, tell me.”

“Mmmm.... sure, Larry. Thank you, Larry?”

Larry nearly smiled, “No problem. But, kid, you don’t have to say my name every five seconds. You might not want to wear it out.” He laughed a little.

“I like it. It sounds so nice.” Freddy said as Larry started to rub shampoo into his scalp. “Fuck, Larry. I fuckin’ love you.”

“Love you too, sweetcheeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh.... I think that Larry calls Freddy sweet cheeks, darling, and other thingsssss..... I just don't know any good ones.... Probably will have to watch Res. Dogs again.... (third time this week) to figure out how to characterize White..... uhhhhh.... anyways.... I've already started another chapter and guess what!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREDDY'S GOING HOME BITCHESSSS!!! XD


	3. Freddy's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy get's his first kiss ever when he comes home with Larry.

Larry wrapped his arm around Freddy’s waist to try to help the kid out of the car, “Let’s get you into the house.”

The doctor had made an agreement that if Freddy lived with someone while recovering, he could leave early. 

Larry was currently trying to assist with Freddy’s walking, his muscles hadn’t returned to their prior state, and it would be a few months until they did. 

They walked up the to the front porch of Larry’s house, “Now kid, I’m going to want you to get a nap in while I go pick up the stuff on the list from your apartment.”

He helped Freddy into his living space, and then put him on the couch, “Just lie here, okay. Try to get some sleep. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m good.”

Larry nodded, pressed a kiss to Freddy’s head and then left.

Freddy sat there dumbfounded, he loved it when Larry did that, it made him feel loved and cared for, and, christ, the man had taken such good care of him since the police dropped the charges.

He looked around, the living room painted with white paint, he was sitting on a brown suede couch, there was a large window that let in lots of light, and a television across from the couch. 

It wasn’t long until Freddy was drifting off to thoughts of kissing Larry, perhaps getting fucked him. Yep, Freddy Newandyke was a gay cop, and he was in love with an older man who was a criminal. 

 

Larry put a box of Freddy’s requested items on the guest bed. He didn’t know if his boyfriend would be comfortable sharing a bed with him and sharing storage space. 

Larry headed back into the living room and sat in a recliner across from the couch.

“Hey, Larry.” Freddy said as he turned his head.

“Hi. I didn’t know if you want to stay in my room or the guest room, so I put your stuff in the guest room just in case.” Larry answered as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed and then let his hand fall into Freddy’s hair, “I can move it if you want.” 

Freddy shook his head, “Could I sleep with you and just put my stuff there for now?”

Larry’s eyes lit up, “Sure.” He then brushed the man’s bangs out of his face, “Did you get some rest?”

Freddy nodded, “A little.”

“Good. You gotta rest up, ‘cause you’ll be starting therapy soon.”

Freddy nodded, “Larry?”

“Yeah?”

Freddy looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs, “Can you help me shower later?”

“Sure.”

“Larry?”

Larry kicked his shoes off, “Yeah?”

Freddy sighed, “I gotta take a leak.” He was embarrassed that he needed help to get to the bathroom.

“Alright. Let’s get you up then.” Larry said as he got off the couch.

They managed to get Freddy up on his feet and then Larry held onto Freddy as they walked to the bathroom.

Larry waited outside while Freddy emptied his bladder. He thought about the past few weeks and how things were going so well, and how glad he was that Freddy was getting better and better as the days passed. 

Freddy opened the door as he leaned against the counter, “I’m done.” His hands were wet from washing his hands. 

Larry looked the boy over, he looked paler than usual, which was quite shocking as he didn’t think the kid could get even paler, his pupils were dilated, and he had a look of pain plastered on his face.

“Do you want that bath now, kid?” Larry inquired as he leaned against the bathroom’s doorway.

Freddy nodded, “Sounds like a good idea. I’m not feeling too well.”

Larry snickered a little, “I can tell. Now let’s get you warm.” 

He helped Freddy sit down on the toilet seat and then went over to the shower, he turned the knobs so that the water would be lukewarm, just as Freddy liked it. 

Freddy leaned his head against the counter and Larry let his hand run through the blonde hair, “Alright, darling, arms up.”

Freddy smiled and then lifted up his arms and Larry started pulling the shirt over his head, revealing Orange’s pale chest and stomach. Larry’s fingers briefly trailed over the scar on Freddy’s stomach from the surgery to fix his bleeding organs, “You’re so beautiful, Freddy.” Larry muttered as he took Freddy’s pants and underwear off.

Freddy laughed a little, “Nah, Larry. ‘M not.”

Larry’s hands caressed the younger man’s cheeks, “Don’t you say that. You’re gorgeous. I’m so lucky.” 

Freddy attempted to push himself up on his feet and Larry instantly wrapped his arm around his waist, “Alright, I got you. Let’s get you in the tub.” 

Larry helped Freddy get into the tub and sit down and he sat down outside of the tub.

Water streamed down Freddy’s unblemished back and Larry swallowed, he was trying to not get a hard on from the man in his tub. He watched as Freddy’s hair became damp from the water and then he gently lathered up Freddy’s hair and then rinsed it thoroughly. 

“Larry?” Freddy inquired.

Larry came out of his trance, “Yeah, Freddy.”

Freddy turned around so that he was facing Larry and let his hand drift up to Larry’s chin, “I-I love you, Larry.”

He pulled Larry’s face close and then soon their lips were touching, Larry’s teeth toyed with Freddy’s lip briefly, pulling the lower lip and then nipping it gently, and then returning to Freddy’s lips and then slowly, Freddy inserted his tongue into Larry’s mouth while pulling him closer. Their tongues played with each other as Larry’s head got soaked with water from the shower head. He felt like a teenager, and all he could think about was kissing Freddy everywhere. Their lips almost seemed to mesh and work perfectly together as Freddy’s arms wrapped around Larry’s neck and as Larry’s hands found their way into Freddy’s hair.

Soon, they both needed more air and so their lips separated and they pressed their foreheads together, “Jesus, kid, you’re taking me back to high school. I feel like a teenager again.” His thumb stroked Freddy’s cheek.

“I love you, Larry.”

Freddy allowed his fingers to card through Larry’s hair, “I love you too, Freddy.” He pecked the boy’s lips once more and then laughed, “I’m all wet.”

Freddy smiled and laughed, “Yeah, you are.”

“Alright, beautiful, let’s get both of us dry and into bed.” Larry stood up and assisted with getting Freddy on his feet with one hand as he grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around Freddy’s shoulders, “Let’s get you warm.”

“Can you carry me, Larry?” Freddy queried as he looked Larry in the eyes.

Larry smiled, “Sure, kid.” He picked Freddy up and carried him bridal style into the bedroom and then rested him on the bed.

Freddy smiled as he reclined on the bed and Larry pressed a kiss on his forehead, “What do you want to wear?”

Freddy pondered for a second and then decided, “Can you bring my Fantastic Four shirt in and also my grey sweatpants?”

“Sure, kid.” 

Larry went to go get the clothes from the guest room and Freddy smiled to himself, feeling like he was glowing. Larry and him had kissed for the first time, they had gotten so close in the warehouse and even in the hospital, but they didn’t for whatever reason. However, he couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss. 

Larry strolled back into the bedroom with the clothes swung over his shoulder, “I’m back. Let’s get you dressed.”

Freddy smiled and slowly sat up against the pillows on the bed, “Larry?”

“Yes?”

Freddy twiddled his thumbs as Larry sat on the edge of the bed, “Thanks for a great first kiss.”

Larry cocked his head to the side, “That was your first kiss?”   
“Yes.” Freddy said as he cast his gaze downwards, looking at the designs on the comforter, “Is that weird.”

“No, kid. It’s fine. If you don’t mind my asking, what have you done?” Larry inquired. 

Freddy bit his lower lip, “Nothing. Never found the right person, until now.”

“Okay. Arms up?”

Freddy smiled and raised his arms and Larry pulled the shirt onto Freddy’s body and then picked up the superhero tighty whities and smiled, “I like them.”

Freddy blushed, as Larry started sliding them up Freddy’s legs, “I probably should get nicer ones.”

“No. I like you the way that you are, you don’t need to change unless you want to.” The older man said as he pulled the underwear over Freddy’s butt and then reached for the sweatpants.

After Freddy was dressed, Larry crawled into bed next to him and Freddy curled up with his head on Larry’s chest and his hand on Larry’s shoulder, with Larry’s face buried in the boy’s hair. 


	4. Freddy's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Larry embark on sex for the first time. Freddy is a virgin so Larry teaches him the ropes.

Freddy woke up and for a moment, he didn’t know where he was, and then he remember that his was in Larry’s house, in Larry’s bedroom, in Larry’s bed.

“Fuck-” he murmured under his breath. Larry wasn’t next to him, “Hey, Larry?!” He shouted as he sat up and propped a pillow behind him.

He heard steps and the bedroom door opened, “You’re awake.” Larry said as he entered the room with a tray with a plate of pancakes on it, “I made ya breakfast. Thought you might be hungry.”

“What time is it?” Freddy asked as Larry put the tray on the bed and then switched on the light on the bedside table.

“About nine in the morning. You were out cold, and I didn’t want to wake ya.” Larry said as he sat on the edge of the bed and pushed back the kid’s bangs. 

Freddy closed his eyes as Larry pulled him in for a kiss, although it was brief, it caused Freddy’s blood to boil in ecstasy. 

When they pulled apart, Larry ruffled Freddy’s hair and then pushed it out of Freddy’s face, “Your hair’s getting long, kid.”

Freddy nodded and then drew little circles on the bed sheets with his finger, “I know.”

Larry pressed a kiss to Freddy’s forehead, “I love ya, kid.”

“I love you too, Larry.”

“You gonna eat those pancakes I made for ya?” Larry inquired as he helped Freddy sit up a little more.

Freddy smiled, “Thank you for making me breakfast, Larry, and yeah, I’ll eat ‘em.” He reached for the fork on the side of the plate and then started slicing through the pancakes with the edge of it. 

As he sliced, Larry noticed a large bruise that had formed in the crease of Freddy’s elbow from the I.V., “That hurt?”

Freddy shook his head as he inserted the fork into his mouth, he chewed, “Nah.”

“Good. I’m gonna go get myself a cup of joe, you want some?”

“Sure.” Freddy said as he stabbed another piece of pancake.

Larry stood up, “Black, right?”

Freddy nodded, “Yeah, with five sugars and milk”

Larry chuckled to himself, “Comin’ right up.”

 

When Larry came back with coffee, and a cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth.

Freddy had finished off his pancakes and was reclining with his eyes closed, he woke up when he smelled the coffee.

“I got your sugar and milk with a little bit of coffee.” Larry said with a chuckle.

Freddy stuck his tongue out at the older man, “it’s coffee.”

Larry moved the tray and then handed Freddy the cup of coffee, “Sure, kiddo.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Freddy’s head, “Sure.” 

Freddy brought the cup up to his lips and Larry urgently interrupted him, “It’s hot, careful.”

“Larry?” Freddy asked as he held his cup of coffee, waiting until it cooled to drink it.

“Yeah?” Larry sat in the armchair in the corner of the room.

Freddy sighed and then brought the cup of coffee up to his lips, “Can we fuck?”

Larry nearly choked on his coffee, and once he finally swallowed he spoke, “I guess so. Depends on how you’re feelin’ and what we’ll do. Can’t have you hurting yourself.”

Freddy nodded and sat up straight, “Can we do it now?” He practically whined.

Larry stood up and sat on the bed, running his fingers through Freddy’s hair, “Kid, I don’t think it’s a good idea to do it right now. You're not healed.”

“Larry. I’m fine.” Freddy whined as he bit his lower lip, putting his coffee on the side. “Please-” he whined. 

Larry shook his head, “Can’t hurt ya, kid. It’s risky with you recovering and all.”

“But Larry-”

“No, kid.” He pressed a kiss to Freddy’s head, “Soon, though.”

  
  


It was only about a month until Freddy didn’t have to whine about having sex with Larry. 

Larry rolled over in bed and found Freddy curled up in the fetal position next to him, hair flopping in his eyes. He took his hand and brushed the golden brown strands out of Freddy’s face, his sleeping face scrunched up as Larry did so. 

He looked so small and so innocent while he slept and Larry loved watching the kid breathe, it was a constant reminder that he was really there and that the warehouse situation hadn’t been all that bad. 

Freddy was a pretty quiet sleeper, except for when he had night terrors, he didn’t snore, but he moved around a lot. Sometimes, Larry would hold his hand or wrap his body around him in order to comfort him, and it seemed to do the trick. Occasionally, the boy would talk in his sleep, often just repeating ‘ _ Larry’  _ over and over again, until finally after some time, he would stop. The kid had an odd sleep schedule though, he often went to bed long after Larry had gone to bed and then slept later than Larry. 

It was six o’clock in the morning when Larry watched as Freddy woke up, their eyes connecting, “Mornin’, Freddy.”

Freddy rolled on top of Larry and pressed his lips to the older man’s.

“How’re you feelin’?” 

Freddy took a moment to scan his body for pain, “Good, nothin’ hurtin’ too bad.” Freddy said as he started sliding down Larry’s body, trailing kisses down his body, “I think it’s time, Larry. I’m so fuckin’ ready.”

Larry dug his hands into Freddy’s hair, “Freddy, slow down a little.” Larry said with a chuckle.

Freddy’s teeth bit the band of Larry’s underwear and he started pulling them down. 

The older man couldn’t help but chuckle as he grew harder, “Oh, kid.”

Freddy looked up at Larry, making strong eye contact and spreading a mischievous grin across his face, then he returned to pulling Larry’s underwear down with his teeth to let Larry’s hardness free from the cotton prison.

Once Larry’s dick was free and extremely erect, Freddy bit his lower lip and let his hand slide down Larry’s body. His hands slid down to Larry’s erect and thick dick. He looked at it for a moment biting his lip.

“You want it? Want me to teach you to suck off a cock?” Larry asked as he ran his fingers through Freddy’s hair. 

Freddy nodded, “Yes, please.”

“Oh, polite, are we, Freddy?” Larry teased. He scratched Freddy’s scalp, “Alright, time for your lesson. You’re going to put my dick in that pretty mouth and wrap your lips around it and then you slide back and forth and back and forth, and then you can shove it down that throat of yours.”

Freddy took the instructions in stride and began to suck Larry off as Larry gripped the kid’s hair and pulled a little, “That’s it. You got it.” Larry stuttered out as he let his head fall back into the pillows. 

Larry fingers played with Freddy’s hair as Freddy continued sucking. 

It was a bit of a surprise when Larry’s dick started pressing down Freddy’s throat.

The boy gagged and drooled out the side of his mouth, looking up at Larry, and continuing to push him deeper.

“Quick learner-” Larry said as his cock went further down Freddy’s throat. “Alright, last lesson. You’re gonna learn how to swallow. Get ready.”

Freddy continued sucking and one final thrust down his throat and Larry came. Cum hit the back of Freddy’s throat and he swallowed as he removed Larry’s dick from his mouth. 

“Lick the tip.” 

Freddy used the tip of his tongue to lick the last bead of cum off the top of Larry’s cock and then swallowed once more, clearing his throat once more from the web of cum that had formed in the back of his throat. 

He sat up and then looked at his pants, “awww shit.” There was a dark wet spot on the front of his pants, “I came in my pants like a fuckin’ teenager.”

“You’re fine, Freddy. You just have to get used to having sex. Come ’ere.” Larry said as he closed his eyes.

Freddy stripped off his pants and underwear, wiping the tip of his own dick with his cum soaked underwear and then tossed them to the ground. 

He then curled up next to Larry with his head on Larry’s chest, “Next time, I won’t cum in my pants. I swear.”

“Alright, but it doesn’t bother me. We’ll work up to it.” Larry said as he pressed a kiss to Freddy’s head. “I love you, kid.”

“I love you too, Larry.”


	5. Freddy and Larry Do Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy has anal for the first time. Daddy kink and spanking.

“You’re healing nicely.” The nurse said as she pulled Freddy’s _Speed Racer_ shirt back down to cover the scar on his stomach, “I would say only a few more weeks until you’re back to normal.”

“Thank god,” Freddy said with a sigh of relief, his ribs jarred a little and he felt a little pain from the stitches being removed from his abdomen.

He was recovering and any sort of extra fun activities wasn’t affecting his body’s healing process.

The nurse handed them the post-appointment notes and then left the room with a quick goodbye.

“You’re doing so good, buddy boy.” He handed Freddy a plastic glass of water.

Freddy’s face turned red, he loved the praise, “We can have sex. Real sex.”

“Well then, where are we going this morning?”

Freddy shrugged, “dunno?” He hopped off the examination table and slid his feet into his beat up red converse.

“Tacos?” Larry suggested as they exited the exam room, he wrapped his arm around Freddy’s waist.

Freddy shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”

They headed out of the hospital and then got into Larry’s car.

“Larry?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They went to the neighborhood taco place and they got a booth, “You gonna return to work soon?” Larry asked as Freddy started doodling on his napkin.

“Probably. I mean we need income.”

Larry smiled and chuckled, “we-”

Freddy blushed, “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Freddy, it’s okay. I’m happy that we’re sharing space and that we are together, and that you want to us to share things. But I don’t want you going back into a job that you are unsure about.”

“I’ll be fine, Larry. You’re working and then I’ll be working and things will be good.” Freddy said as he rested his hand on Larry’s knee under the table.

“Do you want to move in?”

Freddy blushed, “could I?”

Larry smirked, “Yeah. I don’t see why not. Do you want to?”

“I don’t see why not.” Freddy said, his heart soared and he felt so excited for them to be taking the next steps in their relationship.

“When do you want to move in?” Larry asked as he placed his hand over Freddy’s on his knee.

Freddy sat there for a moment, “Could I move in this weekend?”

Larry squeezed his hand, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Saturday morning, Larry and Freddy were at Freddy’s apartment.

“Kid, I don’t understand how you live here.”

Freddy laughed, “I deal with it. For the most part I was working so all I did was come here to sleep.”

Larry hung his keys on the key ring and helped Freddy sit down on the couch that was currently sitting in his kitchen, “Alright, so I’m gonna ask what’s getting kept and put in the boxes and everything else that you don’t want, we’ll figure it out. I’m guessing that all your comic books are coming?”

Freddy laughed, “Yeah. Of course.”

Larry nodded and got to work sorting the few items that Freddy did have into boxes. A lot of Freddy’s things were still in boxes from his last move, “Kid, have you ever unpacked?”

“Nope, I rarely was home, so everything just stayed in the boxes.” Freddy explained as he pointed and flexed his feet, enjoying the fact that he could move them better.

Larry picked up one of the boxes and put it on the kitchen table. The next thing he picked up appeared to be a small book, he turned it over in his hands. The brown cover was worn with age and it was almost falling apart.

“Don’t throw that out!” Freddy shouted as he tried to get off the couch.

Larry put it safely on top of one of the boxes on the table, “I wasn’t gonna get rid of it, Freddy.”

Freddy sunk back into the couch, “Sorry. That was my mom’s.”

Larry nodded, “Alright, kid. I’ll make sure that it get’s over to our place.”

The younger man smiled a little, “Thank you, Larry.”

“So, I’m guessing that your mom isn’t around anymore? I mean we’ve never brought up either of our families before.”

Freddy nodded, “She died when I was fifteen.”

Larry sat next to him on the couch and put his hand on the younger man’s knee, “I’m sorry, kid.”

“It’s alright. She didn’t have a good life on this planet and is probably having a better time someplace else.”

Larry put his hand on the small of Freddy’s back, “I’m sorry about that, Freddy.”

Freddy shook his head, “It’s alright.”

“I guess that I should finish packing. It seems like we might actually be able to move everything in a van today.”

Freddy nodded, “I kept my things to a minimum. We can sell all the furniture, unless you want to bring it to your place-”

“Our place, Freddy. Our place.” Larry interrupted as he caressed the younger man’s face with his hands.

“Our place.” Freddy said as Larry grew closer, until their lips were touching.

Larry pulled Freddy into a full kiss and Freddy followed his lead, allowing the older man to stick his tongue into his mouth and toy with his tongue.

Freddy could feel himself growing, his cock pressing against the fabric of his superhero underwear, creating this sore rubbing feeling, “Larry-” he mumbled as he pulled his lips from Larry’s and looked down at his growing package.

Larry smirked, “Oh, we gotta fix that, kid,” He let his hand drift down to Freddy’s package and he slowly started rubbing it through his pants.

“Larry-” Freddy whined as he he grew even harder, “Larry- please.” He wrapped his arms around Larry’s neck and pulled him close.

Larry removed his hand and stood up, he then picked the younger man up bridal style, “I’m going to fuck you.”

Freddy whined, “Fuck, oh yes, please, Larry.”

Larry carried him into Freddy’s old bedroom and rested the kid on the bed.

The room was fairly bare, with just a bed, a lamp, and a large dresser. Posters were on the walls and it closely resembled what Larry thought a teenager’s room would look like.

“Roll over, let me see that pretty little ass.”

Freddy did as he was told and rolled over swiftly, as if the healing bullet wound in his belly was no problem.

Larry pulled the other man's pants off and tossed them on the ground, revealing the red superhero briefs that covered Freddy’s ass. He ran his hand over Freddy’s ass cheeks slowly, entranced by the perfect curve.

“Fuck, Larry.” Freddy murmured as Larry squeezed his pert ass cheeks.

Larry let his hand lightly trail down Freddy’s spine, from his neck to his ass, “You really shouldn’t swear like that, Freddy. That’s not what a good boy does, it’s impolite. Do you deserve a spanking?”

Freddy nodded as he moaned into the sheets of his bed.

“Answer me. A nod is not good enough.”

Freddy picked his face up from the covers, “Yes, Larry.”

Larry slowly pulled the underwear off of Freddy, staring at his perfect ass as he did so. It was like unboxing a present for Christmas, which Larry had never experienced before, however he was starting to like unboxing his present.

When Freddy’s ass was finally uncovered and the underwear had been tossed to the floor, Larry couldn’t help but smile as he growled, “Jesus, Freddy, you’re gonna give me a heart attack with that perfect little ass of yours.” He raised his hand and brought it down on the boy’s cheek watching the perfect little bubble butt jiggle from the force, “I can’t wait to ruin it.” He slapped it again, enjoying the little jiggle that occurred each time he hit it.

Freddy moaned as his cock was pressed against his stomach and the bed, he pushed his ass in the air to give Larry a better look.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, baby.” Freddy lost it, he moaned so loudly that he thought the neighbors might be able to hear. “Oh, you like that? You like it when I call you, baby.”

Larry stepped away from the kid, who in turn groaned. Larry took a seat on the bed and then patted his lap, “over here,”

Freddy crawled into Larry’s lap and laid so that his ass was in the air in Larry’s lap.

Larry gave several smacks with his hand, watching the flawless skin of Freddy’s ass turn red and sensitive, “You’re my good boy for taking my punishment so well.”

Freddy tried to rub his cock against the sheets off the bed, but Larry held his hips, “It’s not time, yet.” He stroked his finger lightly across the hot red skin, “Where’s your lube, sweetheart?”

“Under my shirts in the top drawer.” Freddy mumbled as Larry moved him from his lap to next to him.

Larry then proceeded to get up and go to through the top drawer of Freddy’s dresser, under what seemed like an endless supply of graphic tees, Larry found like what seemed to be the mother load of sex toys.

“Jesus, kid.” Larry said as he picked up a strand of anal beads by the end loop, “You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you.” He proceeded to look through the collection of dildos, anal beads, vibrators, butt plugs, and nipple clamps, “Very naughty, apparently.” Larry said as he found the lubricant.

Freddy nodded as he pulled his shirt off, “Yes, I am.”

Larry approached the bed, “Well, we’re going to have to control that, aren’t we. But I expect that I’ll want them for my use on you.” The older man sat on the bed, “Across my lap again.” He coated his fingers with the gel as Freddy laid across his lap once more, ass in the air.

“This is going to hurt a little.”

Freddy nodded, he was used to having the first time pain after a long time of not playing with himself.

Larry’s finger stroked his hole and he slowly let his fingers glide over the little creases of Freddy’s hole, “Soon you’re gonna crave this.”  
“I’ll be a slut for you,” Freddy said as he tried to back into Larry’s fingers.

Larry smacked the boy’s ass with his clean hand, “Patience.”

“Larry-” Freddy whined as he thrusted his hips.

Larry delivered a firm smack, “You behave like a little boy, you get punished like one.”

Freddy smirked as Larry’s finger went back to rubbing Freddy’s hole, “You’re so perfectly puckered for me. We’re gonna take this slowly. Slow for my boy’s first time.” He pressed the tip of his finger against Freddy’s puckered hole. “Let’s open up that little hole.”

Freddy gasped as Larry pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle.

“Oh! Fuck!” Freddy yelped as Larry pushed it in a little deeper and started pushing in a second.

Within a few seconds, the next finger was in, Freddy was moaning, and Larry was slowly scissoring Freddy, “You’re a noisy boy.”

“Mmmmmm... yes, daddy!”

Larry stopped for a moment and grabbed a fistful of Freddy’s hair and pulled, “Good boy, being so open for daddy.”

Freddy curled his toes as he came in hot white spurts on his stomach and the bedsheets while screaming, “Fuck me, daddy!”

“Hands and knees.” Larry demanded as he removed his fingers.

Freddy got up on his hands and knees and Larry got up and knelt behind him.

He squirted lube into his hand and lubed up his cock, “Ready?”

Freddy nodded, “Yes.”

Larry rubbed his tip against Freddy’s opening and then started applying pressure.

Freddy bit his lower lip as Larry slid in and when Larry got down to the base, Freddy yelped, “Oh, fuck!”

Larry grabbed a hold of Freddy’s hair and pulled, arching the younger man’s back and using his other hand to grip onto Freddy’s hip giving him extra leverage as he thrusted against Freddy’s ass, “I’m going to tear your ass in half.”

“Daddy, your cock is so big! Fuck! It feels so good! Fuck me harder!”

Larry picked up the pace, “Your pretty little ass is takin’ my cock so well. I’m gonna shoot my cum straight up your perfect ass. You’re gonna take daddy’s cum up your ass.”

“Fuck! Yes, Daddy! I will!” Freddy said as Larry spanked his ass.

Larry ejaculated into Freddy’s ass and he pulled out slowly, grabbing kleenex from the bedside table and wiping the lube off the tip of his dick, “Keep that ass in the air.”

Larry spanked Freddy’s bright red bubble butt and then used a new kleenex to get the lube off Freddy’s hole, he held the kleenex with one hand and then pressed against Freddy’s hole with his finger, watching as a little bit of his cum came dribbling out and then wiped Freddy’s hole once more.

They hugged for a moment, Freddy’s chin on Larry’s shoulder, and then he decided he needed to freshen up before they continued packing.

Freddy cleaned himself up to find Larry stripping the bed of the soiled sheets, cigarette dangling out of the side of his mouth, “That was so good.” Freddy said as a smile beamed from his face.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Larry said as gave Freddy the cigarette from his mouth.

They shared a cigarette as they finished packing and then headed back to their home.


	6. Daddy Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink with a lingerie twist

Freddy dropped his keys in the bowl on the table next to the backdoor, “Larry, I’m home!” He shouted as he took his uniform jacket off and hung it over the chair at the dining table, “Lar?”  
It was quiet, normally Larry would come darting to welcome Freddy home. But Larry wasn’t responding and so it was eerie to Freddy. It had become their routine, Larry being there for when Freddy returned home, and without him there it scared Freddy.   
Freddy was just about to go and see if he could find out where the older man was, but just as he was about to do so, he saw an envelope on the kitchen table.   
The young man grabbed the letter from the table and read the front of it, ‘Read immediately’ is what the envelopes front said.   
Freddy opened the envelope and found a folded piece of paper. When he opened the letter the scent of Larry, his cologne and his cigarettes, filled the air. It was intoxicating to Freddy.   
He read Larry’s beautiful tight script out loud to himself, “Hi, buddy boy. Had to run to the store to get dinner. Will be back in one hour. I will expect you to be shaved and on the bed. I expect you to use the materials in the box on the bed before I come home and I expect them to be in use. If you do not obey, I will spank you severely. Now, be a good boy and do what I ask. Love, Larry.”  
Freddy raised one eyebrow, “The box on the bed?” He repeated to himself.  
He hustled into the master bedroom and did indeed find a small box on the bed, which he opened.  
The box was filled with lots and lots of tissue paper and once Freddy got to the bottom of the tissue paper, Freddy got confused. He found cloth. He picked up the soft silky black cloth and turned it over in his hand.  
“Panties?” Freddy asked himself.   
Internally he blushed heavily, it was a fantasy of his. Larry had known about it for a very long time, but he had never asked Freddy to wear any, much less bought any for him. But now it seemed that Larry had waited for when Freddy would have least expected it.   
The panties were gorgeous, little hip huggers with lacy bits, black silk that felt so soft, and Freddy wanted to put them on that second.   
Freddy found a sheer black camisole at the bottom of the box and held it up, it was just his size and sheer enough so that if he wore it, his nipples would be shown.   
He could feel himself getting hard and he was slightly ashamed of it. The fact that getting dressed in girly lingerie made him hard had forever been an embarrassing kink to him. He was worried that nobody would want to see him like that, but Larry, well Larry didn’t mind. In fact, Larry had said that he wanted that quite a bit, but it hadn’t been quite time yet since Freddy had been in obedience training.   
Freddy grabbed the lingerie and head into the master bedroom’s adjoining bathroom and then placed them gently on the counter of the sink.   
He started running the water in the tub and he carefully peeled off his clothes and put them on the floor. He stared at himself in the mirror on the wall, looking at his slightly defined muscles and his pale skin, thinking to himself that he needed to work out more and that he was getting out of shape and that he wasn’t attractive. He snapped out of it a few minutes later and then checked the water.  
The water was warm and so he turned on the shower and got in. He washed his hair slowly and then ran his hands along his chest making sure that there were no hairs there.   
Freddy shouldn’t have even had to check as Larry would wax him once a month, but it was always good to check.   
His chest was smooth and he smiled as he felt his silky skin underneath his hand.  
After a few minutes of running his hand along his body, he grabbed a razor and started shaving off the hair on his armpits. Larry liked him smooth, completely smooth, and Freddy had started to really enjoy it.   
After shaving his pits, he slowly shaved his legs, making sure not to nick himself anywhere. Then he ran his hand along where his pubes should have been and felt his soft hairless skin. He had been waxed the other day, but he still checked every day. He enjoyed how soft his skin felt.   
Freddy got out of the shower, dried his hair, and then pulled on the lingerie.  
When he had the lingerie on he looked in the mirror. The stark contrast from his black panties and his pale skin was stunning, his fingers traced the lacy edges of the panties and he smiled. He felt beautiful.   
The front door to the house made a loud crash and Freddy hurried into the bedroom, jumping on the bed so that he was there when Larry arrived.   
He heard brisk steps approaching the room and Freddy smiled in excitement and rolled onto his belly, putting his feet in the air and kicking them slowly.   
The door opened and there was silence, and then a “Holy shit, kid.”  
“Do I look good, daddy?”  
Larry approached the bed and ran his hand along Freddy’s ass, “You look stunning, buddy boy. So pretty.”  
“Thank you, daddy.”  
Larry’s finger hooked the back of Freddy’s panties and then he let go allowing the band to smack against Freddy’s lower back, “Such a pretty boy. Such a good boy.”  
Freddy wiggled his butt in the air and Larry delivered a firm slap to it, “Don’t tempt me. Fuckin’ tease, aren’t you? Aren’t you?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
Larry smirked at the response and then undid his belt buckle swiftly, allowing his pants to drop to the ground, “Ready for daddy’s big cock to be in that little hole of yours?”  
Freddy nodded and pushed his butt in the air, “Yes, please, daddy.”  
Larry stroked Freddy’s hole as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer, “Alright, you’re gonna need to stay still for Daddy.” Larry warned as he lubed up his fingers. “Let’s open that sweet little boy hole for Daddy.” Larry pressed his finger slowly against Freddy’s hole and let the tip of his finger slip past the ring of muscle, “There we go, baby boy. There we go. Daddy’s gonna take care of you. Daddy’s gonna take good care of his little boy.” His finger slipped in further and Freddy moaned.   
“Oh! Thank you, daddy.”   
Larry went into the bedside drawer and pulled a bullet vibrator out with his free hand, “We have a meeting with the boys today.” He started as he pulled his finger out and then lubed up the vibrator.  
He started to slowly push it into Freddy’s hole until it was all the way in, “Daddy’s gonna take real good care of his little boy.” He pulled Freddy’s panties back up and then smacked his butt. “Now, go get dressed and fix your hair and then we’ll head over to Vic and Eddie’s.”  
Freddy got up and went to go get dressed, within a few minutes he was standing in front of Larry awaiting inspection.  
“Come ‘ere.” Larry said as he pointed to the ground. Freddy did as he was told and sat down on the floor with his head between Larry’s legs, “I told you to fix your hair, but I guess your too little to handle it by yourself, huh? Need help with everything?”  
Freddy nodded as Larry withdrew his comb from his pocket and slowly start combing back Freddy’s hair to his liking. He then directed Freddy to turn around and Freddy did so resting his head on Larry’s knee, “That’s a good boy.” His fingers stroked Freddy’s hair making sure to not mess up his work. “My gorgeous little boy, all mine.”  
Freddy nodded against Larry’s leg as Larry found the remote to the vibrator he turned it on a low setting and then finally stopped stroking the boy’s hair, “Alright, we gotta go, sweetheart.”  
They got into the car and Larry turned on the vibrator higher, Freddy shook in his seat, “Mmmmmmm... Daddy...” He whimpered as the setting keep going higher and higher.  
“Be a good boy, and don’t cum until I say you can.” Larry said as he focused on the road.   
At Vic and Eddie’s Larry adjusted the setting even higher until Freddy was whining into his shoulder as the guys watched the football game.   
Only half an hour later and Larry and Freddy had to excuse themselves to go home, due to Freddy’s inability to handle the need any longer.   
“I’m sorry we couldn’t stay, Daddy. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, you’re only a little boy after all. You have to learn how to deal with stimulation.” Larry said as they pulled up to their house.  
They headed inside and soon Freddy was back on the bed with his ass in the air.  
Larry slowly pulled out the vibrator after turning it off, “There we go. All open for daddy. Such a good boy.”  
Larry lubed up his cock and then thrusted it in, slamming his hips against Freddy’s only a few times until Freddy came whimpering and moaning.  
Larry continued fucking him until finally he came inside his boy, slapping Freddy’s ass cheeks as he shot his cum up the boy’s ass, “Good boy, eating up all of daddy’s cum.”  
Freddy smiled as Larry cleaned him up and Freddy laid with his head on Larry’s chest afterwards, “I love you, daddy.”  
Larry pressed a kiss to his head and stroked his hair, “I love you too baby.”  
Larry covered the boy in kisses and let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in need of prompts whether fluffy or sexy doesn't matter! Thanks :)  
> M.A.


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Loullabies (AO3) and anon (tumblr)

It was a wink, with a response that was just a nod, that made Larry felt his internal temperature rise as the waiter turned around from their table. 

“Well, apparently you're too damn adorable since that waiter apparently thought that he had the right to wink at you,” Larry said as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled a thick stream of smoke. 

Freddy knew that this was an act, they never went to gay bars, and Larry had known that Freddy would get flirted with as he was a gorgeous young man, “Larry, you can’t just expect me to not get flirted with in a gay bar.”

Larry’s hand firmly pressed against Freddy’s knee from under the table, “That’s it, we’re going home. I’m going to pay and then we are leaving.” He squeezed Freddy’s knee, symbolizing that he wasn’t angry, “You’re mine.” Larry said just loud enough so that Freddy could hear, but no one else could. 

Larry paid the bill and then escorted Freddy out of the bar and then they got into Larry’s car.

As Larry pulled his seatbelt and buckled himself in he watched Freddy out of the corner of his eye as he chastised him, “Such a slutty boy, getting hit on by all the men at the club and enjoying it.” He knew that Freddy was growing hard and that the man's cock was straining against the fabric of his underwear, “Is your little cock getting hard?” Larry said as he placed a cigarette between his lips and then lit it. 

Freddy blushed and he tried to cover his growing package with his hand, before Larry lightly smacked it, “Uh uh uh, you don’t hide your penis from me,” Larry further chastised as he put the keys in the ignition.

He turned the key as Freddy took his hands away, revealing his cock straining from its cloth cage.

And they were off, it was a short drive back to the house and once they got parked Larry held onto Freddy’s belt loop and lead him to the house, “Now, you’re gonna be a good boy and go upstairs and get ready for me, don’t take off your underwear, and I’ll meet you.”

Freddy was lead into the house and then he ran upstairs stripping off his dress shirt as he ran up the stairs and then unzipping his pants as he entered the bedroom. He pulled off his pants and sat on the bed waiting patiently for his master to come upstairs. 

It wasn’t long until Larry arrived upstairs, “Corner.” Freddy obeyed and slipped off the bed and shuffled his way to the corner of the room, wedging his nose into the corner, “naughty fuckin’ bitch.” Larry said as he ran his hand along Freddy’s side, “Such a pretty boy.” He chuckled, “Or at least that’s what everyone thinks, but you’re a naughty fuckin’ whore.”

Freddy bit his lip, “Yes, I am, sir.”

Larry reaches into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade, and started cutting through Freddy’s underwear, stripping it from his body, “Little fuckin’ minx aren’t ya?” He yanks Freddy’s head back by his hair, “such a naughty boy, teasing his master like he’s the boss. But you're not the boss are ya?” He chuckled as Freddy’s knee twitched.

“No, sir.”

“That’s fuckin’ right.” He yanked Freddy’s hair again and then pulled away, “I’m gonna play hard with you today since you’ve been so naughty.” He slapped Freddy’s bubble butt, watching it jiggle from the force, “Get on the bed.” Freddy obeyed and got onto the bed, Larry following and reclining in the bed, “get on my cock.” Freddy straddled Larry as Larry grabbed the lube tossing it at Freddy, “get it ready for your hole.”

Freddy’s shaking hands lubed up Larry’s cock and then held onto at as he angled it so that it would go in smoothly.

Larry grabbed Freddy’s hips and pulling him onto his dick, feeling Freddy stretch around his length. Freddy let out a loud deep moan.

“Does my whore like being fucked?” Larry thrust his hips up, “being filled with his master’s huge cock.” He looked at the younger man’s cock, “Oh, your little cock is dribbling.” He wiped the precum off the tip of Freddy’s cock and then pressed his finger into Freddy’s mouth as Freddy rode him.

Freddy’s cock flopped up and down as he fucked himself hard on Larry’s cock, moaning and whining with each thrust, “You’re so good to me, sir.”

“Pull off. Hands and knees.”

Freddy obeyed and got on his hands and knees and Larry got up and positioned himself to enter Freddy once more. Freddy pressed his hands against the wall and Larry put his dick back inside Freddy and started aggressively fucking him, smacking their hips together and spanking Freddy’s ass, “You fuckin’ whore, teasin’ me, gettin’ me hard, makin’ me jealous. You’re mine, you hear, you’re fuckin’ mine and only mine. Say it!”

“I’m yours, sir, and only yours.”

“You’re a good fuck hole. You’re my good boy. My-good-boy.” He came violently smacking the boy’s ass and pulling his hair.

“Your good boy, sir. I’m your good boy forever. Just yours.” Freddy said as his cum spurt out and into his hand.

Larry chuckled as he took his cock out of Freddy’s ass and Freddy turned around and seductively licked his cum off his hand, “My Freddy. My gorgeous Freddy.”

“I’ll always be yours. Even when others flirt with me.”

Larry pressed a kiss to Freddy’s forehead, “I’m glad. I love you, kiddo.”

  
  
  



	8. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry brings home a puppy for Freddy. :3

Freddy smiled as he handed the keys over to the next shift worker, “thanks, Frank. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

“No problem, Freddy. See you tomorrow. Don’t forget that you’re invited to my place for that football party this weekend. Feel free to bring a lady friend.”

 

Freddy chuckled, “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“Right, I totally forgot. I should introduce you to my sister. Many men have said she’s ripe fruit.” Frank offered as he tossed the keys onto the desk facing the cells, which were, for the time being, empty.

 

“Nah, man. I’m good. I’m forever a bachelor.” Freddy shrugged on his jacket.

 

“Well, if you ever want to, just hit me up and I’ll give you her number.”

 

Freddy nodded as he grabbed his own keys from the hook on the wall, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Thinking to himself, _‘Nah. Not gonna keep it in mind. But I will keep the fact that I want to punch you in my mind.’_ He sighed and said goodbye instead and then headed out and started the short walk home.

 

He wasn’t the most social of the cops circle, but they wouldn’t give him a chance anyways if they knew of his orientation, or the fact that he was dating the criminal that he protected from jail. They were always telling him they could hook him up with people, even though he was known to be not open to dating- since he wasn’t single- but they didn’t know that.

 

He was excited to get to be home with Larry once more. Larry was making dinner that night, steak and potatoes. He just wanted to be with his partner and be able to have time where he could just be himself.

 

The car was in the driveway, meaning that Larry was home from work. It made Freddy smile as he walked up to the door of the house, _‘only a few more seconds,’_ he thought as he start feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach as usual.

“Larry! I’m home!” He said as he opened the door to the house.

 

Larry was in the kitchen and quickly stuffed the potatoes cooking sheet into the oven and met Freddy in the front hall, “How was your day?” He asked as he took Freddy’s jacket.

 

“Okay, Frank’s trying to hook me up with his sister, again.”

 

Larry laughed, “He’s an idiot.” His hand wrapped around Freddy’s waist and he pulled him close, enveloping him in his arms and then Freddy heard something that sounded like a light thud.

“What was that?” Freddy asked as they pulled apart.

 

Larry pulled a cigarette from his pocket, “I didn’t hear anything.”

 

Another clash, “See!” Freddy said as he turned around, trying to detect the source of the noise.

 

Another thump and Freddy started heading to the small office that they shared, “It’s coming from the office.”

 

He slowly approached the office and opened the door super slowly as Larry crept behind him.

 

Once the door was halfway open, a puppy came ricocheting out of the door and Freddy nearly screamed with excitement.

 

The little pitbull puppy sat at his feet and looked up at Freddy with big blue eyes as Freddy’s hands flew to his mouth and he muffled a scream.

 

Larry smiled as pressed his hand on Freddy’s waist, “What do you think?”

 

Freddy turned around and wrapped his arms around Larry’s waist, “Can we keep it!?”

 

Larry chuckled, “It’s a she, and her name is Daisy.”

 

“Daisy.” Freddy said testing the name out and liking the sound of it as he scooped up the puppy in his arms and Daisy went to work licking his face, “Hello, Daisy.”

 

Larry smiled as he rested a hand on his lovers waist and then pet the puppy in between them, “Do you like her?”

 

Freddy nodded, “Yes, Larry! She’s perfect!”

 

Larry smiled and pressed a kiss to Freddy’s forehead, “I had been on the waiting list for nearly two months. A friend who volunteers at the local shelter told me about the mother who was abandoned and pregnant, and I was told there would be several puppies and that they needed homes. So I thought that since you’ve been stressed out with work and since I’m going to potentially have to start traveling again soon, that she would keep you company while I’m gone, keep you out of trouble and protect you.”

 

Freddy cuddled Daisy, holding her close to his chest,  “She’s such a sweet puppy, Larry, she might not protect me. I think she would just roll over and demand to be pet.” Freddy scratched her head as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s bring her into the kitchen so we can have dinner. Maybe then we can take her for a walk

 

Freddy put the puppy down and then they headed into the kitchen, Daisy trailing behind them.

Larry took the dinner out of the oven and Freddy sat on the floor playing with Daisy and scratching her belly whenever she rolled over.

 

Larry watched happily as Freddy interacted with Daisy. He got a bowl of food for Daisy and put it on the ground near the table and then dished up the dinner.

 

Freddy across from Larry at their small kitchen table, “She’s great, Larry. Thank you.”

 

“No problem, kiddo. But no dogs on the bed.” Larry warned as he cut up his steak with his steak knife.

 

Freddy dropped his fork, “But Larryyyyyyyy she’ll get lonelyyyyyy.”

 

Larry shook his head, “No dogs on the bed. The bed is human domain.”

 

Freddy pouted as they finished dinner.

 

When dinner was over and the dishes were done, Larry went to the closet and got out a dog leash and clipped the clip to Daisy’s collar, “Let’s go for a walk.”

 

Freddy nodded and threw on one of his sweatshirts and they headed out.

 

Daisy, apparently, had the habit of biting her leash and walking herself, this was something that Freddy found great amusement in, “Larry, look at what she’s doing!”

 

They laughed as the puppy proudly walked herself with Larry holding onto the end of the leash.

 

“DND.” Freddy said smiling as they turned the corner.

 

Larry looked confused for a moment and then had to ask, “DND?”

 

“Like the game D and D, but instead it’s Daisy Newandyke Dimmick.” He grinned as Daisy continued walking herself.

 

Larry chuckled and shook his head, his boy was so funny sometimes.

  


Freddy pulled Larry’s shirt on and then slipped downstairs as Larry finished getting ready for bed, he went into the living room and undid the latch on the cage, slowly letting Daisy out, “Come on, baby girl, let’s go up to bed.” He picked her up and carried her like a football to the bedroom where he got slipped into bed and then put Daisy in the middle of the bed, her butt under the covers and her head above them.

 

Larry opened the bathroom door and shook his head, “Kid, I said no dogs in the bed.”

“But Larry, she’s just a baby and it’s her first night here.” Freddy gave Larry his best begging eyes, the ones he knew that Larry couldn’t resist.

 

“Alright, but one night only,” Larry said as he slipped under the covers, letting his hand pet the puppy in their bed.

 

Daisy then spent the rest of her nights from then on either in or next to the master bed, snoozing alongside her owners.

 

* * *

 

[Daisy](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/48/a2/52/48a252e99f0ee52c4aaababcf7525f5f.jpg)


	9. Mr. Dimmick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Creamsicle au where Freddy is in high school and Larry is his friend’s hot single dad
> 
> Okay so here are some warnings: child abuse (not relating to Larry), Death of a non-main character, a age gap relationship that starts when the younger is 18 but after knowing the man for several years beforehand, Domestic Abuse.
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Mr. Dimmick was hot. He sat at his desk in his suit cracking away at numbers on a legal pad, brown hair slicked back so perfectly that not even a strand was hanging loose. **  
**

At night when Freddy tried to emulate Mr. Dimmick’s hair, he never got it right. He would get it all pulled back and then two strands would just fall in his face and make him look like an idiot until he decided to suck it up and just go shower again.

Freddy wasn’t really sure what Mr. Dimmick did for a living, but he lived in a nice house on the good side of town compared to Freddy’s side. Freddy was sure that it was probably banking or running a company due to his work hours- 7 to 5 with a home arrival time at 6.

Mr. Dimmick turned his head and smiled lightly as he tapped his cigarette against the ashtray, “Hello, Freddy. Staying for dinner?”

Freddy hunched over a little bit and he shrugged, “Gee, well, I don’t want to impose Mr. Dimmick” he said softly, knowing the man could hear him.

Mr. Dimmick chuckled, “Freddy, you can’t impose on me or Nathan. You’re practically family. Feel free to come for dinner any time.” He leaned back in his desk chair. “How’s your mother doin’? That boyfriend still treating her lousy?”

Freddy hung his head low, “She’s still sick, Mr. Dimmick. Doctors said that it won’t be much longer until she passes. And yeah he still treats her lousy.” Freddy hated talking about his home life.

His mother had developed a horrible case of meningitis followed by multiple serious infections several months before and was barely holding on by a thread. Her organs were shutting down, and she was quite literally dying before her son’s eyes. But his mother dying was scary for another reason, her boyfriend, Ted, who was technically Freddy’s step father. Ted had been a nice guy at first, but then once Freddy’s mother had married him, he turned into an abusive asshole. Even though he was not a drug user like Freddy’s biological father, he did the unthinkable to Freddy’s mother, throwing her around the kitchen, blaming her for everything, hitting her, kicking her, punching her, and at night Freddy could hear her sobbing softly into a pillow long after Ted had gone to bed. But she wasn’t the only victim. Freddy would never admit it but he was being abused as well. Ted would do strange, even hurtful things to Freddy and Freddy didn’t tell a soul. He would never tell what went on in that house.His mother had tried to stop it in every way, but then she got sick and had to go to the hospital. She had no one else to leave Freddy with, and Freddy didn’t blame her for that.

Mr. Dimmick sighed and sat straight up, “I’m sorry about that, Freddy. If you ever need to spend time here, you can have the extra bedroom.”

“Thanks, Mr. Dimmick.”

“Freddy! Hey! Freddy! That new episode is on!” Nathan ran into his father’s office, skidding on his socks, brown hair flopping in his eyes.

“Now remember, kiddos, only one episode then it’s time for homework.” Mr. Dimmick said as he put his cigarette back in his mouth.

Freddy trailed behind Nathan and glanced back at Mr. Dimmick, “Thanks, Mr. Dimmick.”

Nathan didn’t have an easy life either. His mother had abandoned him with his father when he was only five. Now he was sixteen and a huge nerd who got picked on like crazy. He was girl crazy, but none of the girls were crazy for him, they just called him a geek, and made fun of the fact that he had been abandoned. His dad told him not to sweat it and that one day they would be doing his cleaning. And as the years rolled by sixteen to seventeen, seventeen to eighteen, he was still the same nerdy kid who never got picked for anything, but magically had Freddy as a friend.

Freddy swung his backpack over his shoulder, “horror movie weekend!” he said as he gave Nathan a high five before sticking a cigarette in his mouth, and bringing a lighter to the end.

“Can’t believe you’re moving in for the rest of the year.” Nathan said as they started the walk home.

Nathan lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips, “It was really nice of your dad to agree to it.” Freddy sighed, “I don’t know, ever since Ma died, things have been really bad with Ted, and last night I just lost it and left. Can’t deal with his shit anymore.” His body was riddled with bruises of all shapes and size and his sides ached- he probably had a cracked rib, but he wouldn’t tell a soul, especially the worse stuff that had occurred.

“Well,  I mean you’re pretty much family, Freddy, so Dad’s glad to help you out.”

They arrived at the Dimmick household and Freddy went into his room to start getting his things set up in his room.

He had an attached bathroom that he slipped into and he stood there looking at himself in the mirror, even at eighteen, he still had his damn baby face. His thoughts went to Mr. Dimmick, he thought about him shirtless, even naked. His cock had swelled and so he took of his pants and superhero underwear and then put his hand to his cock and gently started stroking it, thinking about Mr. Dimmick jacking him off, kissing him, fucking him. He let out several moans as he started to reach his climax, “Fuckkkkkk. Fuckkk Larry. Fuckkkk.”

There was a knock on the door, “You okay in there, kiddo?”

Freddy’s face went red, “Yeah, Mr. Dimmick. I just hit my foot against the toilet.” He opened the door and found Mr. Dimmick standing there, gaze cast down at Freddy’s pants where a huge wet spot had formed, “uhhhhhh…..” Freddy covered himself with his hands, face growing red. “I’m sorry, Mr. Dimmick.” He headed into the bathroom once more and shut the door.

Freddy sat on the couch of the living room, Nathan had just left to take a girl out and so he was alone with Mr. Dimmick and he was currently a little more than a little intimidated.

Mr. Dimmick was seated at the kitchen table, going through what appeared to be notes. He was dressed casually, hair slicked back, as per usual, and in a white undershirt that accentuated his muscular arms. Freddy was nearly drooling as he got up from the couch and approached him, “Mr. Dimmick, I’m sorry that you heard me earlier and then, well, saw what you saw.”

The cigarette in Mr. Dimmick’s mouth bounced as he spoke, “It’s alright. We’re men, it’s a thing we do.”

Freddy hastily pressed his lips to Mr. Dimmick’s. There was no signs of Mr. Dimmick wanting to pull away, in fact he just brought Freddy closer. Their lips moved together as they both leaned into the kiss and as Mr. Dimmick’s hands found their way to Freddy’s hair and pulled him closer by it.

After a good ten minute make-out session, Freddy tore away needing to get air, “I’m sorry, Mr. Dimmick. Something just came over me and I-”

“Freddy. It’s alright.” Mr. Dimmick stood and kissed his forehead, and then with a chuckle and a smile said, “You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot to post this a few weeks ago. I suck.


	10. A Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Fluffy creamsicle sick fic?

Larry awoke to faint sobs and getting kicked in the leg. 

He sat up against the headboard and rubbed his eyes, “Freddy?” He whispered as he looked at his partner who was violently twitching and moaning in his sleep. His fingers brushed the boy’s hair out of his face and then felt an alarming heat radiating off his partner’s forehead. He rested the back of his hand against the younger man’s forehead, and discovered that he was definitely feverish. 

Freddy let out a long, low moan and curled up into the fetal position. 

Larry sighed and then got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. 

He wet a washcloth and then brought it with him as he reentered the bedroom. He slipped back into the bed and then he rested the wet washcloth on Freddy’s forehead and then spooned the boy. He stroked the boy’s hair slowly, “You’re alright, Freddy. I’m here.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Freddy’s head, “I’m here.”

\--

Three hours later, Freddy was violently twitching again and he was moaning loudly.

Larry woke up with a violent start after a particularly loud moan from Freddy, he sighed once he was fully awake and had realized that Freddy’s fever was getting worse. 

He got out of the bed and then made his way to the kitchen, where he collected a thermometer, a glass of very cold water, a fresh washcloth, and two tablets of aspirin. He then returned to the bedroom where he found Freddy violently shivering and trying to keep his eyes open, “Hey, baby.”

“L-larry...” The kid’s voice was rough.

Larry sat on the edge of the bed and put the items he had brought from the kitchen on the bedside table, and then smooth Freddy’s hair, “You’re running a fever, kiddo.” 

Freddy nodded as a shiver went up his spine, he moaned and curled up tighter.

“Shhh. It’s alright, Freddy. I’m here.” Larry pressed a kiss to the younger man’s hot forehead, “Let’s sit you up so you can take some medicine, alright?” Larry helped Freddy sit up and then propped him up with one of the pillows from his side of the bed. He changed the old washcloth with a new one and then gave Freddy the aspirin and the glass of water.  Freddy accepted the glass of water and washed down the pills, cold water slipping through his parched lips, “Good boy, Freddy. We gotta keep ya hydrated.” Freddy let out a whine as he handed Larry the glass of water, “You’ll be alright, Freddy. We just gotta get that fever down. You’re gonna be okay.” 

A little water dribbled out the side of Freddy’s mouth, he was half awake and was in pain. Freddy’s eyes closed once more and so Larry used the old washcloth to clean up the water from his chin, “Why don’t I help you lie down and you can take a nap. Does that sound good?” Larry asked as he put the washcloth on the bedside table once more and brushed Freddy’s bangs out of his face. 

Freddy nodded and Larry helped him lie down slowly. 

Once Freddy was lying down, Larry got back into bed and sat down and then helped Freddy rest his head in his lap.

Larry read a book and stroked Freddy’s hair with his free hand as Freddy started to drift off. 

 

It was several hours later when Freddy woke up and found that Larry had fallen asleep, book on the floor and hand in Freddy’s hair. He was only feeling slightly better, the rest had certainly helped, but he still felt feverish. He also really needed to pee, so he slowly sat up and then got out of bed. 

He was dizzy and he felt cold the second that he left the warmth of the bed. 

Freddy made his way to the bathroom and flicked on the light, and before he knew it, he was on the ground.

It was mere seconds until he heard running footsteps and Larry open the door, “Freddy,” he sighed. He urgently knelt down on the floor, “Are you alright?”

Freddy nodded, “I need to pee, but I fell.”

Larry quietly chuckled, “Oh, kiddo. You could have asked me to help you. You’re sick and your balance is off” he cupped Freddy’s face in his hand, “You just tripped on the bathmat, Freddy. You’re alright.” he reassured.

Freddy’s eyes were heavily glazed due to fever and he was starting to become weepy, tears started forming in his eyes, and his lower lip trembled, “I-I need to pee, L-Larry,” the younger man sniffled. 

“Alright, let’s get you up then.” Larry said as he extended his hand.

Freddy took his hand and Larry gently pull him to his feet. 

Once on his feet, Freddy held on to Larry as Larry helped him sit on the toilet, “Alright, there you go.” He put his hand in Freddy’s hair and gently ruffled it, “I’ll be in the other room while you do your business, kiddo. Holler for me when you’re done.” And with that he left the bathroom.

Freddy sat there for a moment. Most people would have thought that it was because he was having issues getting used to sitting on a toilet to pee rather than standing, but actually he normally sat, it was one of the little rules that Larry had given him, but now he was actually reliant upon sitting otherwise he would have toppled over. He found it to be a rather interesting changed, going from sitting for submission reasons to sitting due to the fact that he was so sick that he could hardly stand. 

He finished his business and then got off the toilet and leaned against the sink as he washed his hands, he then cried out for Larry, “Larry. I’m done.” It was a rather lame cry for assistance as his voice was horrendously horse and due to the fact that he could hardly make a sound.

Larry opened the door and entered the bathroom and wrapped his arm around Freddy’s waist, “Alright, let’s get you back to bed and I’ll go get you some toast.”

Larry helped Freddy into bed and then made him some toast and brought it to him.

“Eat up, kiddo. You gotta eat to keep some strength. Can’t have you losing extra strength from not eating.” He put the plate in front of Freddy and ruffled his hair. “Let’s get a little something in your stomach, it’ll help with the queasiness.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Freddy’s head. “If your fever is still high tomorrow, I’ll call the doctor. I think it’s best that if this continues, we seek medical professionals.” He pressed another kiss into Freddy’s hair as Freddy picked up the toast. 

After eating, they both went back to bed. Larry spooning Freddy and holding him close under the warmth of their bed covers.


	11. Thunderstorms and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is called I posted this on tumblr and didn't post it here on accident:
> 
> Anon requested: What about Larry comforting Freddy when he has nightmares?

Freddy Newandyke sat on the floor in the master bedroom, blasting 10:15 Saturday Night as he stared at a weird spot on the wall. He didn’t know how long the spot had been there, but it was obviously rather old, considering the fact that he had never noticed a change in the wall. **  
**

His uniform was discarded near the foot of the bed from when he had practically torn it from his body upon his arrival home, finding it to be too claustrophobic. Now that he thought about it, he really should have hung it up so that it wouldn’t have wrinkled, but it was too late now. He was sore and the last thing he wanted to do was to get up and have to hang up his already wrinkled uniform. He could deal with it later.

Freddy flexed and bent his feet trying to allow blood to flow better to his cold feet as he thought about getting up, maybe just enough to collapse into the big bed and fall asleep until Larry came home. It was an option, maybe not his favorite, but it was the better thing to do for his sore back.

He very carefully pulled himself to his feet and then walked a few steps until he allowed himself to fall face first into the soft linens on the bed.

Freddy now noticed that outside it was raining, which was not a common occurrence in L.A.. It made him want to curl up in bed with Larry and be held through the night. The rain always put him in a mood like this, fearing a sometimes inevitable storm. The cravings of wanting to be held would only increase as the amount of rain increased.

He crawled up the bed and then wiggled himself under the tucked in sheets and allowed his head to fall back onto the soft pillows in front of him as he laid on his stomach. He rolled onto his side and grabbed Larry’s pillow clutching it to his chest, it smelled of Larry’s cologne and a slight cigarette undertone, it was comforting. His hands clutched it with a death grip as the rain picked up.  

A roll of thunder sounded and shook the house a little, and Freddy crawled further down into the sheet until his head was covered, “Fuck, Larry. Where the fuck are you?” He tried deep breathing thinking to himself, ‘Freddy, it’s fine. He’s probably just stuck at an intersection or staying at work late. He’ll be here to rescue you soon.’ His heart was beating rapidly and Freddy could swear that he could actually see his heart beating beneath his chest, he was scared, he felt like he was gonna cry.

The rain was pelting outside and there was a really loud crack of thunder that made Freddy jump in his skin, “Larryyyyy” Freddy whined at the top of his lungs. He was ashamed that he, a twenty-three-year-old man, was so close to crying and was whining his partner’s name.

There was then a flash and Freddy whined, “Larryyyyyy, where the fuck are youuuuu?” He was shaking and a tear had even rolled down his cheek. He could handle getting shot in the stomach, arresting people, even getting shot at, but thunder, fuck no. “I need you.” He whispered before he buried his face in Larry’s pillow.

He stayed in the bed until he heard rushing footsteps, “Freddy?” A pause, “Baby?” The footsteps got louder and louder and finally Freddy felt the bed dip and then a hand rested on his shaking body, “Freddy-” His hand stroked Freddy’s back through the sheets, “Baby, I’m sorry I got stuck at the intersection.”

The thunder started again and Larry could feel the kid shaking like a leaf, “C’mere, kiddo-” Freddy didn’t move, “C’mere. Let Daddy help, sweet boy.” He reclined next to Freddy and patted his lap.

Freddy scooched his body until his head was in Larry’s lap.

Larry slowly started carding through his younger man’s hair, “I’m here. You’re good. You’re gonna be okay.” He used his thumb to wipe a stray tear off Freddy’s face, “You’re gonna be okay, Freddy. You’re gonna be just fine. Tell me you’re gonna be okay.”

Freddy buried his face against Larry’s pelvis, “I’m gonna be okay.” He muttered.

Larry smoothed the boy’s hair, “good boy. You’re gonna be okay. Daddy’s here. Daddy’ll take care of you.”

Freddy sat up and straddled Larry’s lap and rested his head on Larry’s shoulder.

Larry held him close and rubbed his back until the kid fell asleep in his arms.

Three hours later, Larry was getting ready for bed and Freddy was still snoozing, or at least he was until Freddy started rolling around in the bed and whining and moaning in his sleep.

Larry knew what was going on, it was a nightmare, another one of those horrid nightmares that had started occurring after the heist.

“Larry- Larry- Larry-LARRY!” Freddy screamed, he bolted upright and screamed before opening his eyes.

Larry hurried to the side of the bed, underwear around his knees, “Shhh- shh- Freddy, baby I’m here. I’m here, kiddo.”

He pulled up his underwear before sitting on the bed and pulling Freddy into his arms.

Freddy was drenched in sweat and he was panting trying to get air into his lungs. Tears streaming from his eyes and leaking onto Larry’s shoulder, “I gotcha. I gotcha, Freddy.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Freddy’s head, “You’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m gonna be okay.” Freddy stuttered out in between pants.

Larry squeezed him, “That’s right. That’s a good boy.” The boy’s pajamas were soaked with sweat and he was red in the face from panting, “Let’s give you a bathe.” He picked up the boy and carried him into the bathroom, placing him on the floor gently.

Larry turned the water on and allowed it to heat up as he stroked Freddy’s hair, “It’s alright, daddy’s gonna protect you. Daddy’s here.” Freddy wrapped himself around on of Larry’s legs as Larry checked the water, it was just right, he chuckled, “Alright now, you gotta get in the tub.” Freddy wouldn’t let go, “Freddy.” Larry said sternly as he looked down at the younger man curled up around his leg.

“Come in with me?” Freddy widened his eyes and looked up at Larry, begging.

Larry sighed, “I can’t say no to that face.”

Freddy smiled and unwrapped himself from Larry’s leg and then stripped off his pajamas as Larry did the same.

Larry got in first and then Freddy so that he was sitting in between the older man’s legs.

“Lean back,” Larry said as he rested his hand on Freddy’s shoulder.

Freddy did as he was told and reclined, allowing the back of his head to rest on Larry’s upper chest, Larry’s fingers started carding through his hair, “Alright, you’re safe. I got you.”

Freddy nodded and closed his eyes, turning on his side so that his cheek was pressed to Larry’s chest. He listened to the soft beating of Larry’s heart and the gentle sighs from Larry breathing and dozed off.

Larry quickly and carefully washed Freddy so that he wasn’t drenched in sweat and then got him out of the tub and carried him to the bedroom. He put the sleeping man on the bed and then went to the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and slipped it on the sleeping figure and then tucked the kid in.

He got dressed and then slipped in next to the boy, it was nearly two in the morning when Larry finally drifted off, Freddy’s head on his chest and his hand in the boy’s hair.


	12. I'm Fuckin' Dyin' Here Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A hears person B screaming bloody murder. A rushes to their side thinking they were being murdered only to find B playing a horror game. (Altered a little bit) – otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Another fic that I forgot to transfer over here on accident.

“Man! I’m fucking dying over here!” Freddy shouted.

Larry started running immediately, knowing that he was needed and that something must have been terribly wrong.

He had heard the shout from downstairs in the living room, so he made a mad dash from the master bedroom to the living room.

When he arrived at the living room he was huffing and puffing and trying to catch his breath as he entered, only to find Freddy sitting normally on the couch with a controller in his hand staring at the T.V. letting a little character run around on the screen bleeding.

Freddy held his phone up to his mouth, “Man! I’m fucking dying here! What do I do?”

“You turn the game off.” Larry said as he went over to the T.V. And flicked the on/off switch and turned the television off, “Jesus Christ kid, you scared me so bad.”

Freddy drooped his head and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes in shame, “I’m sorry, Larry.”

“Kid, I was just worried about you, that’s all.” He sat on the couch next to Freddy and pulled him into his arms and stroked the kid’s hair, “I’m not angry, just worried. You scared me, buddy.”

“I’m sorry, Larry.” Freddy said as he nuzzled his face into Larry’s shoulder.

Larry held him close, “Please try not to do that again, Freddy.”

Freddy nodded against Larry’s shoulder and then held on tightly to his boyfriend.

“I’ll try not too. I didn’t mean to scare you, Lar.” He clung onto Larry not wanting to let go even slightly for an irrational fear of Larry getting up and leaving him.

“It’s alright, baby.” Larry pressed a kiss to the top of Freddy’s head and then proceeded to massage Freddy’s shoulders. “Now, let’s say that we order some Chinese food and then you can show me this game that you’ve been playing.”

Freddy nodded in agreement and Larry went to go phone in an order as Freddy curled up on the couch.

When Larry came back, he found the younger man asleep on the couch, “I’m fuckin’ dyin’ here man.” Larry repeated to himself, he didn’t know how he could contain his love for the curled up boy on his couch. “I’m fuckin’ dyin’ here man.”


	13. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Freddy do BDSM. Features bondage, cock rings, vibrating wand, plugs…. yeah.

Larry arrived home at six o’clock, he entered the quiet house and grabbed a glass of water. 

He had had a long and stressful day at work and all he wanted to do was relax and spend some one on one time with his partner. 

He took his shoes off and carried them to the closet, where he placed them next to Freddy’s shoes, which had been placed with utter care, both shoes straight ahead and perfectly next to each other. 

Larry had been recently teaching his boy that attention to detail was a virtue that Freddy needed to learn. 

It had started with his shoes, making sure that they were placed with care on the mat in the closet, then with his body hair, or lack thereof, finally the last one that had recently been implemented was attention to time, in terms of being ready for Larry before he arrived home.

So far, things were looking up for Freddy, he had completed his first task splendidly, and Larry was hoping that he had followed through with the others so that Larry would not be forced to dole out punishment. 

Larry made his way upstairs, and was pleased to find Freddy’s work uniform neatly folded in a pile outside the door. He smiled to himself, his boy was learning quickly and he felt an immense amount of pride swell inside him. 

He opened the door to the bedroom and found Freddy as he should be, bowed down on the ground with his ass facing the door.

“I’m home, Freddy.” Larry announced as he entered the room. 

He stood behind Freddy and looked at his perfect pale ass that was being so wonderfully presented to him, “Come here.” He pointed to the ground right in front of him.

“Yes, sir.” Freddy obediently crawled on his hands and knees to the spot and awaited further instruction.

“Present.” 

“Yes, sir.” Freddy kneeled, sat back on his heels with his face angled up and his eyes cast downward, and held his right wrist with his left hand behind his back.

Larry patted his right thigh, and Freddy rested his cheek against it. Larry fingers carded through Freddy’s hair, “I’m proud of you, you’ve been very good today.” Larry pulled Freddy’s hair gently, “Get on the bed and I’ll play with you. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, master.”

Larry watched as Freddy crawled to the edge of the bed and then climbed onto it. 

The dresser across the room was covered in a black towel with all of their sex toys placed neatly on it, “You even got our toys out, such a good boy.” Larry praised as he looked at their large collection of toys, trying to decide what he wanted to use. 

Freddy bowed on the bed, right wrist still being held by his left hand, sticking his ass slightly in the air. 

Larry grabbed a length of rope and then headed over to the bed, “On your back.”

Freddy obeyed and laid on his back. Then Larry came over, threw their pillows on the ground, and helped him push his butt so that it was flush against the headboard. Larry fastened his Freddy’s thin legs to the posts of their bed, so that he was spread open, and so the tip of his cock was pressing against his stomach.

“If your legs start to hurt, you tap your foot against the post. Try it out.” Freddy did so and was able to create a loud enough noise so that Larry would be alerted to any type of need, “Good.”

The older man then went back over to their selection of toys and proceeded to pick up two items that Freddy couldn’t see.

He placed one of them at the foot of the bed so that Freddy wouldn’t know what it was until it was revealed, but the other was the ball gag. 

Freddy and Larry loved that ball gag. Freddy loved the feeling of having his mouth be full and not being able to talk and Larry loved the look in general, especially when Freddy started to drool out of the corner of his mouth. 

Larry put the ball gag into the younger man’s mouth an adjusted it so that if he moved around a lot he could still not get it off, it would require Larry’s assistance.

Larry then went out of sight for a moment. All Freddy could hear was the shuffling of Larry’s feet. When Larry came back, Freddy’s eyes went wide as he realized what was in Larry’s hand. He moaned behind the gag as Larry playfully dangled the magic wand in front Freddy, “Are you excited?” Freddy moaned and nodded, “Good.” Larry’s voice was low and seductive, his typical dom voice. He turned the wand on and Freddy whined from behind the ball gag.

Freddy inhaled sharply as Larry started to slowly bring it closer.

Right before Larry let the wand touch Freddy, he turned it off. 

Freddy whined and kicked his legs against the bed posts.

“No.” Larry scolded as he placed the wand on the bedside table. “No whining. We don’t whine.” He then went over to the dresser and picked up a rubber ring. He then brought it over to Freddy and slipped it over his cock. 

Freddy moaned as it was slipped on and as he thought about what Larry was going to do with him. 

Once it was finally around Freddy’s cock, Larry turned on the wand, before turning it off again, “No. It’s still not right.”

Freddy whined and jutted his hips against the headboard.

Larry grabbed a plug and pumped out lube from the large bottle on the dresser. He coated it heavily and then brought it over to Freddy.

He slowly pushed it into Freddy ass as Freddy moaned.

Once it was completely in, Larry turned on the wand and slowly brought it over to Freddy’s cock, which was currently leaking pre-cum and extremely hard from the cock ring. He grabbed another tube of lube and then coated the underside of Freddy’s cock. Finally, he rested the wand on the base of Freddy’s cock and then sat next to Freddy and slowly started running the wand up and down the underside of his cock.

Freddy turned his head so that he was looking at Larry. Drool seeped out of his mouth and he felt embarrassed and exposed and he loved it. 

Larry palmed his own cloth covered erection with his free hand, “you look so pretty” Larry moved the wand up and down Freddy’s cock. Larry brought his free hand to the tip of Freddy’s cock and rubbed it gently and all the sudden Freddy was coming all over Larry’s hand. “There’s a good boy.” 

Larry flicked off the wand and then put it on the side and then with his clean hand took the ball gag out of Freddy’s mouth. He slipped his fingers into Freddy’s mouth and watched as Freddy’s cleaned them,“Good boy.”

Freddy smiled once Larry took his fingers back. Larry then used his clean fingers to take the cock ring off Freddy’s cock and then took his legs down.

“Was that good?” The older man asked as he helped Freddy sit up normally.

Freddy nodded, “It was very good, thank you master.”

Larry helped Freddy lie back on the bed and then he pulled down his pants and went to work fucking Freddy’s mouth, pushing deep and watching Freddy tear up and gag slightly. It was not long until he was ready to climax and so he pulled out of Freddy’s mouth and then held his cock and jacked off for a few moments before he shot his load on the younger man’s face.

Freddy licked his lips and then Larry grabbed a kleenex and then cleaned Freddy’s face.

“That was a good scene.” Larry said as he pulled Freddy close.

Freddy nodded, “I could sleep for a thousand years. That was mind blowing Larry. Thank you.”

They curled up under the covers and proceeded to cuddle and talk about other things than sex until Freddy and Larry fell asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.. Yes you did just read that. Lol. Was thinking about wand use on men with a combo of cock rings and hence this ficlet. Got stranded in a blackhole of sex toy reviews while doing research so… whoops. Anyways. I hope you liked it. :)


	14. Officer Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: dom!Freddy handcuffs Larry and rides him?
> 
>  
> 
> Unfortunately I don’t particularly view Freddy as a dom. I just don’t really see him as doing so, so it’s very hard for me to imagine him doing something like that and thus would be hard to write for me. However, I have something in mind that might be similar but a little different in terms of domming and subbing. I have an idea that wouldn’t actually have D/S but just top/bottom….. I think I could make that work however and there would be an inclusion the cuffs and riding. I hope that’s okay. :)

Larry laid on the bed, legs together and hands up above his head.

Freddy giggled as he swung his handcuffs around his index finger, he was really giggly and excited for this new realm of play. He was straddled on his knees with Larry’s legs between his.

Larry scoffed and rested his hands on Freddy’s thighs, “Alright, Officer Newandyke. Let’s get going.” He chuckled as he squeezed the younger man’s thighs.

“Yes, Larry.” Freddy teased as he rubbed his ass against Larry.

Larry became stern, “Now, Freddy. We need to start picking up the pace.  You know that we have a meeting soon.”

Freddy sighed defeatedly, “Fiiiiinnnneeee,” he rather swiftly locked the cuffs around Larry’s wrists and then sat on Larry’s stomach.

“Freddy.” Larry warned his tone low and strong. 

Freddy pouted and then grabbed the lube from the bedside table and started coating Larry’s cock.

Larry’s cock twitched in Freddy’s hand, “Freddy, I’m serious. We need to get going,”

Freddy bit his lower lip and straddled Larry’s hips, “I want you in me, Larry. I want to feel your thick cock inside me. Can I put it in me?” Freddy’s chin trembled, “Please.”

“Freddy, no whining. You know how I hate whining.” Larry warned as his hand stroked the inside of Freddy’s thighs. He watched a Freddy’s lower lip trembled, he waited a few moments as Freddy hovered over the older man’s cock, “You may continue, now.”

With that, Freddy slowly slipped himself around Larry’s cock, he bit his lip as he felt how full he was.

“Does that feel good?”

Freddy nodded briskly and then started slowly fucking himself, “Yes, Larry! It’s so good!”

“You like being full?” Larry asked as he squeezed Freddy’s thighs. 

Freddy nodded and bit his lip, he felt anchored to Larry, he felt safe here, and he felt good- he loved the sensation of Larry inside of him.

“Ah! Ah! AH!” Freddy yelped as he picked up the pace and then ejaculated onto his stomach.

Larry smiled as Freddy kept going, urging Larry to come. It took a while, but after watching Freddy fuck himself for awhile, he came hard and fast into Freddy, pressing his head into pillow behind him. 

Larry chuckled as Freddy removed himself and then laid next to him on the bed, face down.

“Can we cancel, Larry?”

Larry chuckled and ruffled Freddy’s hair, “Sure, but just this once.” He smiled, “You’ve worn me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short.  
> Schools been really hectic this week. :)


	15. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Ooh It would be amazing if you wrote about Larry helping Freddy deal with that {past sexual abuse}, but no pressure obviously!
> 
> Based on my headcanon of Freddy that can be found here: http://geekytrashcan.tumblr.com/post/152970668859/10-creamsicle-headcanons
> 
> Mentions of past child sexual and physical abuse– set so that it’s about recovery more than anything– no real details on what happened other then who, where, and just the statements of what happened (not graphic at all more like ‘I was beaten’ type stuff but not how)

 

_**Mentions of past child sexual and physical abuse– set so that it’s about recovery more than anything– no real details on what happened other then who, where, and just the statements of what happened (not graphic at all more like ‘I was beaten’ type stuff but not how)** _

 

* * *

 

 

If there was anything that scared Larry, it was the nightmares. Finding the love of his life, thrashing about, soaked with sweat, and moaning almost to the point of screaming was a terrifying thing. Larry had seen a lot in his years on earth, lots of terrible, gory, and scary things, but this defeated them all. Waking in the middle of the night and seeing and hearing this occurring was frightening as he felt like he could do nothing but wake Freddy up and make sure that he knew that he was okay.

He didn’t know why the nightmares were occurring, but they had always been there, getting progressively worse as time went on. Larry had asked what was going on a few times, but Freddy never talked about what was going on.

When Freddy had delivered a rather hard kick to Larry’s thigh, Larry had awoken. His partner’s side of the covers had been pushed into the middle of the bed and he was soaked in sweat, panting rapidly in between screams. It wasn’t until Freddy had started crying out, “no!” over and over again, that Larry decided that he needed to wake him, softly though as to not frighten him.

Larry put his hand on Freddy’s shoulder, “Honey, Freddy, you’re having a nightmare. It’s alright. You’re okay.”

Freddy’s eyes shot open with a scream as he sat up, it took him a moment before he was panting again, and then Larry felt like it was safe enough for him to try to make physical contact, he started with placing his hand back on the younger man’s shoulder, “Freddy? I’m here, you’re alright.” Freddy’s face filled with a blush and his chin trembled as he began to cry. “Freddy, you’re alright. Do you need a hug? A glass of water?”

Freddy shook his head and mumbled something inaudible.

“I couldn’t hear ya, Freddy.” Larry’s fingers brushed Freddy’s bangs out of his face. Freddy was absolutely drenched in sweat.

Freddy’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed and hot, “I pissed myself, Larry.”

Larry smoothed the boy’s hair, “that’s alright. That happens when people have night terrors sometimes. Why don’t ya go into the bathroom and take your pajamas off and start the shower while I strip the bed? That okay?” Larry asked, his voice soft and in a non-judgmental tone.

Larry had done his research and he knew that certain things could occur with night terrors, he read about them so that he knew how to deal with things while making Freddy as comfortable as he could.

Freddy nodded slowly, he cast his gaze away from Larry, “I’m sorry,”

Larry shook his head and pressed a kiss to Freddy’s forehead, “It’s alright, kiddo. These things can happen. We just gotta get you cleaned up.”

Freddy got up from the bed slowly, and went into the bathroom.

Larry changed the bedsheets and brought the dirty ones down to the basement, he then came back upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, “Freddy, do you want me to come in?”

He heard a sniffle and then a response of, “no,”

“Alright, I’ll be in bed.”

Thirty minutes later, Freddy was shuffling out of the bathroom to the dresser, he pulled out clothes and then got dressed before sitting in bed and resting his head against Larry’s shoulder, “I have to tell you something.”

Larry pressed a short kiss to the top of Freddy’s head, “Okay, you know that I won’t judge ya.”

Freddy rubbed his face against Larry’s shoulder, “I was hurt and I have nightmares about it.” He found Larry’s hand and held it tightly.

Larry nodded, he had expect this, he knew that Freddy’s home life had been tricky.

“You know that my mom was a prostitute and my dad was a drug dealer.”

Larry nodded wrapping his arm around Freddy’s waist, “yes.”

Freddy gulped, “she married another man, who was really bad.” He then moved and hugged Larry and buried his face against the side of Larry’s neck, “Larry, he hurt me.” he sighed, “he beat me, and raped me.”

Larry gulped, he wasn’t expecting that, but he stayed calm, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Freddy hesitated and then nodded, “I guess that wouldn’t hurt, I mean you already know how much it effects me.” He picked his head off of Larry’s shoulder and then wiped his eyes the back of his hand, “mom was a prostitute and he was one of her clients. He had problems, he couldn’t become aroused by women, and mom liked that because, well, she… you know, she worked in a field that revolved around men being attracted to her, but she didn’t expect it to backfire.” Freddy’s lower lip trembled and he rested his face in the crook of Larry’s neck, “She met him when I was nine, he moved in and they got married when I was ten, and I never told her what he was doing to me. I was so scared, Larry.” He started to sob, his emotions overpowering him. After years of hiding it, he was actually saying what occurred out loud.

Larry’s fingers stroked Freddy’s hair, “It’s alright, kiddo. You don’t have to tell me any more if you don’t want to, it’s your choice.”

Freddy continued on, “He did it every day. In their bed, on our kitchen table, in the basement, in my room, everywhere.” Freddy pulled the older man closer, “I-I feel unclean, Larry. I-I-I feel dirty and so small sometimes.” He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to stop the tears, “I’m so sc-scared, Larry. W-what if he finds me again? What if he h-hurts me again?”

Larry pressed a kiss in Freddy’s soft light brown hair, “He won’t. Even if he finds you, I would never let him touch you. Never fuckin’ again. If he gets anywhere near you, he’ll be fuckin’ sorry.” Larry reassured, putting emphasis on the words never so that Freddy knew that he was serious.

They sat there for a few minutes, just holding each other in silence until Freddy spoke again, voice obviously affected by his previous sobs, “Larry, I need-” he took a deep breath, “I think I need help.”

Larry rubbed Freddy’s back at a slow steady pace, “Alright, we’ll get the best help we can for you.” Larry’s lips pressed against Freddy’s forehead, “It’ll be alright. I’m in your corner, Freddy. I’m here.”

* * *

“Hello, Mr. Newandyke,” The woman with blonde hair said as she stretched her hand out for Freddy to shake.

Her name was Sabienne and they had found her through talking with a center that helped abuse survivors, and then they had narrowed down a list of candidates and then found her.

Freddy shook her hand, his hand was shaking rather violently. He was nervous that because he was going to discuss what had happened to him with someone other than Larry.

Larry had told him that he could take his time, and that he could have as many appointments as he needed, but Freddy was going to talk about it today, he was determined.

“Hi.” He muttered as he shook her hand.

Sabienne let Freddy into the office and Larry went to sit down in the waiting room, but suddenly, Freddy turned around, “Larry? I need you. Please?”

Larry stood straight up nodding, “‘course.”

They went into the office, a rather small room with a wall of books and a couch and the therapist’s chair.

Freddy and Larry sat on the couch and then Freddy held onto Larry’s hand as Sabienne sat down.

“So, the floors open.” Sabienne started as she placed a yellow legal pad on her lap, pen in hand.

“I was raped and beaten as a kid,” Freddy blurted, face going red.

Sabienne nodded as Freddy swallowed and started fiddling with his hands, “It was my mom’s husband, my step-father. It started when I was ten and then lasted until I got my G.E.D. and then went to the police academy and I was seventeen.”

Larry cringed internally at the fact, he had no idea that it had gone on for that long, he squeezed Freddy’s hand tightly.

“My mom died when I was sixteen, and then I lived with him for one year alone.”

Sabienne nodded, “Do you experience post traumatic stress?”

Freddy slowly nodded, “Yes. Night terrors, and I pissed the bed the other night.”

The therapist nodded, “That can be common. How do you feel about what happened?”

“Angry, frustrated, like I want to beat his face in.” Larry squeezed Freddy’s hand.

“How do you really feel? This is an open place. You won’t be hurt here.” Sabienne reassured.

Freddy sighed sharply, “Angry, frustrated, sad, mad, scared, tired of not being able to sleep normally. I just wish it didn’t happen and that I never met him.”

Larry knew that they were starting to get somewhere, the first step in the right direction was that Freddy was able to identify his emotions. Things were going to be okay, maybe not easy, but they were going to be okay.

* * *

It had been a few months, and Freddy had made great progress. He was getting better each day, he had hard days still, but he was able to get through them a lot better. He had made progress through talking about everything, processing his feelings and what had happened. Their sex life had been adapted in a few ways as Freddy had decided that he wanted try some positions and places that his step-father had used, but in a consensual manner, so that certain connotations in his brain were more positive. They took things slowly and Larry constantly asked if things were okay. It had been slow progress, but they covered all the different locations, the table, the shower, their basement and it helped Freddy a lot. Knowing that he could have consensual, loving, delicate sex experiences in positions and places that previously had negative connotations, helped greatly. Going through the steps to make Freddy feel better had improved the trust in their relationship, and Freddy felt safe, he felt truly safe. The night terrors decreased and Freddy started getting more consistent sleep, which helped him become less stressed in general. On his difficult days, Larry helped by reassuring Freddy that he was safe and loved, that he had every reason to be upset or frustrated, he drew baths, made Freddy spaghetti (a replacement for his spaghetti-os), and put on Dirty Dancing for cuddle sessions, it was a well thought out strategy and nearly always worked to help bring Freddy out of his sadness.

They were making headway into the right direction, and Freddy was making progress and that was what was important, and Larry was proud of Freddy for knowing that he needed help, received help, and was working on himself, which worked on their relationship too. They were stronger than ever, more in love than ever, and closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is incredibly choppy and not well thought out or anything. This was so very hard for me to write as I’m an abuse survivor. This story differs quite a lot from my experience (because otherwise it would have been too personal) in the manner that:
> 
> #1: I have night terrors, but not to the same extent at all. I just wake up in cold sweats, crying, and scared sometimes. 
> 
> #2: I have never pissed the bed, but some survivors have experienced it. 
> 
> #3: My abuser was my ex “boyfriend” (I have an ASD and was quite emotionally (in some facets) a child (back then… now I’m like WAYYYYY ahead) even though I was physically 15-16 and he was 16, 17 and then 18). And yes I was sexually abused and beaten.
> 
> #4: I, unfortunately, have not had a partner like Larry so far, but I hope I do. The way Larry acts is like my dream partner in this fic. (LOL the reason I write smut is to start reintroducing sex into my life– I’m way scared of it outside of my fics)
> 
> #5: The abuse I went through went on for two years
> 
> #6: My mom isn’t a prostitute my dad isn’t a drug dealer.
> 
> I hope that this story helps people understand the internal monologue that occurs in some sexual abuse survivors heads (these are actually my thoughts and feelings)….. IDK what else to say… for me it was written so that I could write some of my feelings out as I’ve been having a hard time coping with what happened to me lately.


	16. Apartments and Warehouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @nevercomestheday requested: how about a first-and-last time flashback and forth fic? like the first time larry held freddy and then the last time while he was bleeding, then back to the first time he told him he’d be okay, etc. does that make sense?actions
> 
>  
> 
> A good portion of the lines and actions in this are taken from the actual film and for those I take no credit what so ever.. They belong to the Dark Lord QT of course. But the extra sequences and added pieces belong to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Obviously because it’s Reservoir Dogs there is blood, gore, and death in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously because it’s Reservoir Dogs there is blood, gore, and death in this.

“AH GOD! AH SHIT! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!” Pain rips through Freddy Newandyke’s body like a bullet, shit, or maybe it was a bullet ripping through his body, couldn’t have been a sword... no one carries ‘em except when there’s a war reenactment, couldn’t have been a knife, the pain was a little too spread out for that, whatever the fuck it was that had got him, he knew, had severely harmed him. His hand is covered in his own blood and his clutching his belly when he starts to come out of his initial shock. All he sees is red, bright red. Pain. Everywhere is pain. No wait, the red is his blood, shit, it’s everywhere. It feels like his intestines are being taken out of his body and squeezed, he wants to bash his head into the car’s interior so hard that it’ll end his misery. He bashes his head into the car’s interior, writhing from the pain.

“Just hold on, buddy boy.” Larry’s there. Freddy knows that Larry is mustering up all his focus to keep them going in the right direction.

Another surge of pain and Freddy yells out, “I’m gonna die!” He’s curled up in the back seat, hands coated, blood covering the interior of the car, and he can feel the blood that had gotten on his face starting to congeal.

“Hey!” Larry offers his right hand and Freddy’s blood covered one takes it. He needs this lifeline, he needs Larry.

The pain is spreading as Freddy whines in pain, “I’m sorry.” Larry shakes his hand and for a moment, Freddy thinks he’s gonna go out, “I can’t believe she killed me, man. Who would’ve fucking thought that?” He starts to sit up, which only increases the pain, he sharply exhales as he sits up and then falls back down. Goddammit he hates the song on the radio, fucking  _ Little Green Bag _ by the George Baker Selection. Why Larry always insists on K Billy’s Super Sounds of the Seventies, he’ll never know.

“Hey, just cancel that shit right now.” Larry says as he starts to look back at Freddy as he shakes his hand and then looks back at the road to continue driving. “You’re hurt. You’re hurt real fucking bad.” He gives Freddy’s hand another small shake and continues to focus on the road. “But, you ain’t dying.”

Freddy picks his butt up off the seat, trying to stretch out his stomach, maybe get the pain to move, but that only hurts more, so he slowly brings his ass to the seat once more, “I’m gonna die!” He picks his head up and grips Larry’s hand. He lets out a sob of pain as breathing is starting to really hurt. There’s blood everywhere, Freddy doesn’t like blood, “All this blood’s scaring the shit out of me, Larry.” He looks at Larry, “I’m gonna die. I know it!”

Larry turns his head back for a moment and looks at the younger man, “Oh, excuse me. I didn’t realize you had a degree in medicine.” Larry looks back at the road, trying with all his might to make sure that the guy in the back seat is comforted and that they make it to the warehouse okay. He tries to think of something to say as the man in the back wriggles in pain, “Uh. Uh.... Are you a doctor?” He looks back. God, blood is everywhere. He knows the answer, Freddy Newandyke is not a doctor, he’s a cop. Freddy just continues to whine in the back seat, “Are you a doctor?” He shakes Freddy’s hand trying to make sure that the man is awake, “Answer me, please, are you a doctor?”

Freddy pants in pain as Larry shakes his hand, “No, I’m not. I’m not” He pants out, the pain seems to be getting worse.

“Okay. So you admit you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Larry looks behind him briefly, he’s trying to convince Freddy that he’s not gonna die. He’s winging it, he needs the kid to stay strong. So if you’re through giving me your amateur opinion, lie back and listen to the news.” He checks behind him again, he’s getting scared now, Freddy’s starting to make less noise, and he knows that this is not a good sign, “I’m taking you back to the rendezvous, Joe’s going to get you a doctor,” he hears a sharp exhale, a good sign, Freddy’s still with him, “the doctor’s going to fix you up, and you’re going to be ok.”

Freddy lets out a high pitched moan, “Now say it.” Freddy’s picked his butt up again, he can’t get relief from the pain, he lets out a high pitched whine and grits his teeth, “You’re gonna be ok.” Freddy starts thrashing about and Larry shakes his hand, “Say it!” Another high pitched whine, “You’re gonna be ok.” He looks behind him again, he’s getting more worried, “Say the goddamn words. You’re gonna be ok.” Larry keeps looking at the road and at Freddy. Freddy let’s out a pained groan, Larry’s trying everything to get him to relax a little, “say the goddamn fucking words! Say it!”

Freddy let’s out a pained whine, “ok, larry.”

Larry breathes a little sigh of relief, since Freddy had decided to fight the pain and stop trashing about, “Correct.” Freddy grips and shakes Larry’s hand as he tries to fight the pain.

Freddy pants and let’s out a short whine, “okay.” He tenses his face as another wave of pain comes over him.

* * *

 

“You’re gonna be okay.” Larry whispered as smoothed Freddy’s back, “You’re gonna be okay. That was a nightmare.” He held Freddy’s clammy body close as his hand moved up and down Freddy’s back, reassuring the younger man that everything would be just fine. The younger man trembled in his arms, “You’re gonna be okay, Freddy.” He kissed the top of Freddy’s head, “I’ve got you. You’re gonna be okay.”

Freddy pressed his cheek against Larry’s shoulder and then sighed, “I’m gonna be okay.”

* * *

  
  


Freddy’s really starting to head down the terrifying path of extreme blood loss when they enter the warehouse. The hallucinations are coming and going rather frequently, but for now he is lucid and in an incredible amount of pain as Larry holds him up and drags him into the warehouse, “Who’s a tough guy?”

Freddy can’t help but be a dead weight as Larry makes the effort to get him to the ramp, “Who’s a tough guy” all Freddy can do is moan in pain, “Come on, who’s a tough guy? Who’s a tough guy?”

Freddy manages to say, “I’m a tough guy, Larry,” between high pitched moans.

“You’re a tough guy.” Larry says as they near the ramp, “You’re a fucking tough guy.” They reach the ramp and Larry helps Freddy lie down slowly. Freddy proceeds to squeal in pain and roll around for a second in pain before pushing himself further up the ramp. “We’re in the warehouse. Look where we are.” Larry’s voice is soft as he places Freddy’s gun in his hand. He swings his body over Freddy and then kneels next to him, “We made it.” His hands then go for Freddy’s belt, “We fucking made it.”

Freddy doesn’t know what to think when Larry’s hands go there, he doesn’t want to be exposed to the rest of the guys, but he is in too much pain to fight it. Instead he just groans and moves around, trying to relieve pressure from his stomach. 

“We’re in the warehouse.” Larry says his one hand messing with Freddy’s belt and the other about to cradle Freddy’s head. Freddy’s head smacks against the ramp with a thunk as Larry looks at the blood covering Freddy’s shirt, he knows that it isn’t good. “Look where we are.” His voice is low, calm, and comforting as he starts digging in the pockets of his jacket. “Look where we are.” He pulls out a handkerchief and his keys, which promptly drop to the floor with a thunk, and he brings the handkerchief to Freddy’s forehead as Freddy raises his head, he starts dabbing away the blood on Freddy’s face for a few seconds until another wave of pain comes over Freddy and he bangs his head into the ramp again with a groan of pain. Larry’s hand starts attempting to undo Freddy’s belt once more.

Freddy moans and hits his head softly against the ramp exclaiming, “shit!”

Larry begins to really attempt to take off Freddy’s belt with one hand, hoping that maybe it’ll lower some pressure or something, “quit banging your head.” It hurts him to see Freddy in this much pain, it is horrific, but all his mind is focused on it making sure that Freddy makes it out of the warehouse alive. “You’re going to bang and fucking hole in the floor.” He’s finally making progress with getting the belt loosened, and Freddy starts to laugh with this extra coat of panting and pain, “You don’t want to hurt the fucking floor, do you?” He finally gets the button of Freddy’s pants undone and then gives Freddy a very slight, almost unnoticeable smile as Freddy moans. He’s trying his hardest to keep Freddy sane, he’s giving it his all, which makes it so hard for him to say, “I can’t do anything for you.” He gives a sharp exhale, “But when Joe gets here which should be anytime now, he’s gonna help you out.” He looks at Freddy who is looking him in the eye, his hazel eyes showing signs of pain, his pupils dilated. Freddy lets out a little cry, “He’s gonna take care of ya. Okay? Just sit here and we’re going to wait for Joe.” Freddy’s head is being propped up by Larry’s arm, and for a moment he seems far off.

* * *

 

The patter of rainfall could be heard from inside the apartment building as Freddy stood at the window in the living space, cup of coffee in hand. Never did he imagine that he, Freddy Newandyke, an officer of the LAPD, would be standing in the apartment of a career criminal who he had just had sex with. If it had been with anyone but Larry, he would have felt dirty from mixing work with play. He had always kept his personal life extremely separated from his work life. The remote idea of the two merging was a scary thought, mostly because he was afraid of what his work partners would say about him being gay. If they found out he was gay, well, they would call him a faggot and he probably would be kicked off the force or some shit, but the fact that he was sleeping not only with a man, but with a criminal.. Well, they would eat him for breakfast for that. Even though these were things that he normally feared, Larry was different, and as he stood looking out over L.A. he felt happiness wash over him. The happiness only increased as the now familiar older man wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck, “good morning, gorgeous.”

“Good morning, Larry.” Freddy slowly turned around and they shared a kiss.

A kiss filled with so much passion that Freddy felt faint, but he knew that if he would fall right then and there, Larry would catch him.

* * *

 

He let out a very faint whine and looks Larry in the eyes, as his lower lip trembles, “Who are we waiting for?” Larry asks as he keeps eye contact with Freddy.

Freddy swallows and manages to faintly say, “Joe,” before he descends into a fit of panting.

Larry brings the handkerchief to Freddy’s forehead, patting the blood away, and then moving to Freddy’s cheek.

Freddy pants, “Larry, I’m fucking scared, man.” He closes his eyes for a brief moment and then regains eye contact with Larry, he gulps and whines and then stutters out, chin trembling, “Would you please hold me?” as Larry leans down real close. Freddy gulps and the regrets sinks in. He begins thinking that that maybe Larry would leave him there to die. Larry most definitely has a masculine criminal complex, and Freddy worries that maybe Larry will not oblige due to the potential for another member of the crime ring to show up. 

Within only a few seconds though, his fears are dashed when Larry responds, “Yeah, sure.” and he feels Larry adjust himself next to him and then slowly prop him up with his arm under his head, cradling him carefully, making sure not to hurt Freddy’s ribs. Freddy winces in pain and Larry sighs as he goes digging through his coats interior pocket, he whispers a brief joke into Freddy’s ear and Freddy laughs for a second as Larry starts combing Freddy’s hair. Freddy’s laughs sound more like spasms though and it’s brief and then he grimaces in pain from jarring his ribs and starts exhaling sharply again in pain. “Go ahead and be scared, you’ve been brave enough for one day.” Larry rubs his nose, puts the comb, down and looks at the man in his arms, “I want you to just relax now, ok? You’re not gonna fuckin’ die, you’re gonna be fine.” Freddy looks rather longingly at Larry and his lips tremble, he bites his lower lip in order to stop it, “When Joe gets here, he make ya a hundred percent again.” Larry whispers his tone reassuring as he cradles Freddy close.

Freddy let’s go of his lower lip and it trembles for a brief second, “I’m gonna die. I’m hurt bad, Larry.”

“It’s not good.” 

Freddy smiles at this and pants out laughs, “Larry,” He starts to feel the waves of pain come over him again and he starts pressing his lips together. “Bless your heart for what you’re trying to do.” He breathes,  “I was panicking for a minute back there,” A breath stutters out, “but I’ve got my sense back now. The situation is I’m shot in the belly.” He inhales sharply, “And without medical attention, I’m gonna die.” 

“I can’t take you to a hospital.” It pains Larry to say so, but it’s true.

“Fuck jail, man! You don’t have to take me in. Just drive me up to the front. Just drop me on the sidewalk, I’ll take care of myself.” He takes a few strained breaths, “I won’t tell them anything, man. I won’t tell them anything. I swear to fucking god, man.” He pauses and takes another breath, “Just look in my eyes. Look in my eyes.” He waits until Larry makes eye contact, he can see the fear in Larry’s eyes, and it terrifies him, and momentarily he wonders if Larry can see the fear in his. “I won’t tell them anything.” He pants out, “You’ll be safe, man” He’s serious when he says it. Larry dropping him off would prevent the cops from knowing anything about Larry’s whereabouts. Maybe they could plan, maybe they could figure out how Larry could escape and hide and how Freddy could keep contact. 

“You’re not going to fuckin’ die, kid. All right?” Larry knows at this point that he’s also saying this to try to convince himself that Freddy will be alright, but they’re in rocky territory and he knows it all too well. “Listen to me. You’re gonna be fine.” He pauses, “Along with the knee cap, the gut is the most painful area a guy can get shot in.” It’s true, but it’s also the most deadly. 

“No, shit.” Freddy says.

“But it takes a long time to die from it, I’m talking days.” Larry knew it was a fucking lie before it even came out of his mouth, but he needed to give the kid hope. “You’re gonna wish you were dead, but it takes days to die from your wounds. Time is on your side.” 

And that’s when Pink comes storming in, complaining about a set up.

Yeah, Freddy knew about the set up. He was the set up.

* * *

 

Freddy awoke to a kiss on the shoulder, and an arm draped over his side, “Good morning, gorgeous.” A low voice said as he pulled Freddy into a close spoon. 

Freddy smiled, his cheeks flushing at the thought of the wonderful night that they had, just thinking of it made his heart want to sing. “Good morning, Larry,” his voice was laced with the remnants of sleep and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You get a good night's rest, kiddo?” The older man asked, his hand trailing along Freddy’s side, down to the younger man’s hip, over a decently sized bruise from the night before’s session of rough play.

Freddy didn’t hesitate, “The best nights sleep I’ve had in a long time.” He wasn’t lying when he said that, he had been able to sleep so well that night, with the older man curled around him, he had felt for one of the first times, safe. 

Larry pressed another kiss to Freddy’s shoulder, “I’m glad. Now, are we gonna stay in bed all day or are we gonna go out?”

Freddy rolled over slowly and pressed the tip of his nose to Larry’s with a smile, “bed.”

Larry smiled, “Alright, seems like a fair request, but come here for a moment. I just want to hold ya for a sec.”

Freddy would have been the last to admit it, but he certainly thought that it was a rather odd request, but he wasn’t going to deny the older man. He hadn’t imagined Larry as the cuddling type, and so he had found the fact that he requested that to be a little strange, but he nodded and obliged. 

Larry sat up and propped himself up with pillows and Freddy slowly moved so that his head was cradled in the crook of Larry’s arm, “Thanks for the amazing night, kiddo.”

Freddy smiled and chuckled, “I never thought that an old man could tucker me out like that.”

“I’m not that old, Orange.” Larry chuckled. 

Freddy’s hand trailed up Larry’s stomach, “my name’s Freddy.” He smiled softly.

Larry smiled back, “Freddy, huh. Suits ya.”

Freddy laughed, he was happy, really really happy.

* * *

 

Pain, Freddy is certain that he is going to meet his end soon, he is in so much pain. Being shot in the belly was certainly more painful then he could have ever imagined. He wishes as hard as he can that he was still in bed being held by Larry like he had been the weekend before. It is all that he wants. He looks up at Larry and he fights the urge to cry back thinking to himself,  _ ‘Man, you can’t cry. The guys will be back soon and you’ll look like an idiot.’ _ And only a few seconds later the guys came waltzing back into the warehouse, he watches Larry jog over to him as Nice Guy Eddie and Mr. Pink inspect the body of Mr. Blonde. Freddy knows he’s dead, he had a near perfect track record for shooting and he had taken the perfect shot when he had had the opportunity.

When Nice Guy Eddie says, “What the fuck happened?”, Freddy decides that he needs to fabricate a story, and fast. He needed to become and actor as Holdaway had told him, but the scary part was that the majority of what he had thought was an act earlier was now him. He had seeped through his character too much to the point that Mr. Orange really was him, and he was Mr. Orange.

His voice was strained as he spoke, “he slashed the cop’s face, cut off his ear, and was going to burn him alive.”

Eddie responds with, “What? I didn’t hear you?”

Freddy uses a lot of the strength left in him to say, “I said Blonde went crazy. He slashed the cop’s face, cut off his ear, and was going to burn him alive.”

Eddie reaches into his blue jacket, “This cop?”

And just like that, Eddie blows Marvin Nash away.

Freddy lies there for a moment, not able to think. Sure, he didn’t like Marvin Nash from the moment that he had met him some time ago, but he didn’t deserve to die.”

He falsifies the rest of the story, and somehow, Larry backs him, he even swears on his dead mother's soul. Even Mr. Pink seems to believe him. Larry’s hand lovingly rubs Freddy’s shoulders as Eddie goes on with a story about how Mr. Blonde was a great man. Bullshit that Freddy would never buy. 

Larry only stands up when Joe shows up, and Joe accuses Freddy of working for the LAPD.

“Joe, I don’t have the slightest fuckin’ idea what you’re talking about.” It hurts for Freddy to breathe. His lungs hurt, his belly hurts. 

Larry backs him once more, and then suddenly a Mexican standoff is formed and by the time that Freddy registers what’s going on in his head, everyone gets shot. Including Larry. 

Larry rolls on his knees and then inches his way up onto the ramp and holds Freddy. They’re a whimpering, sniveling mess, but Larry holds Freddy’s head and rubs his cheek as Freddy reaches up in an attempt to wrap his arms around Larry, “I’m sorry, kid.” Freddy grabs ahold of Larry, “It looks like we’re gonna do a little time.” He rubs Freddy’s face.

“I’m a cop.” Freddy pants. He looks at Larry’s face, looking for a reaction. “Larry, I’m sorry.” Larry’s hand keeps rubbing his cheek, “I’m- so- sorry. I’m a cop.”

Larry lets out the most heart wrenching wail and Freddy doesn’t think he can handle it, he hates the pain he’s put Larry through. The older man is crying and then as Freddy repeats apologies a gun is brought to his jaw.

* * *

 

“Hey, kiddo. Let’s go to bed.” Larry wraps his arm around Freddy’s waist and they head into the bedroom, “We got a big day ahead of us and we gotta go over the plans.”

 


	17. Military A.U.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Creamsicle (Larry x Freddy / Mr. White x Mr. Orange) military A.U. There’s sex in here… just saying. I give warnings for a reason.

Platoon Sergeant Newandyke, code name ‘Mr. Orange’, walked into the First Sergeant’s tent and nearly collapsed from exhaustion, “Larry,” he groaned as he sat down in a hard chair.

First Sergeant Dimmick, code name ‘Mr. White’, looked up from his computer and chuckled, “Tired, kiddo?”

Sergeant Newandyke nodded as he rested his face in his hands, “It’s been a long deployment. I’m ready to go home.”

Dimmick got up from his makeshift desk and walked over to Sergeant Newandyke and placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, “We go home tomorrow, and then we never have to come back here. You did get your final orders yesterday didn’t you?”

“Yes, Larry.”

Dimmick pressed a swift kiss to the top of Newandyke’s head, “Tomorrow we fly home, report, and then go back to my apartment. We won’t have to move for a long time after that. Everything will be fine, Freddy.” 

Freddy smiled and brought his face up from his hands, “that’ll be nice. After five years of serving, that will be really nice.”

“I got ten years on ya. Thank god for the benefits and the fact that I’m getting set up with a job, fifteen years is a long time.” His hands gently massaged Sergeant Newandyke’s tightly knotted shoulder muscles. He was ready to leave what had been his life for fifteen years, he had grown bored with it, he was tired of risking his life and limbs. He didn’t want to lose Freddy and he didn’t want to leave Freddy. 

“Larry?” Freddy muttered under his breath.

Larry’s fingers pressed into Freddy’s shoulder muscles, kneading the knots, “Yes, kiddo?”

Freddy smirked, tilted his head back, and looked Larry in the eyes, “Since it’s our last night here, can we have sex?”

Larry chuckled as his fingers moved and stroked Freddy’s neck, “I don’t see why not.” His thumbnail scratched the surface of Freddy’s skin, “just make sure to stay really quiet.” Larry unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off, “and no fucking, it’s too risky.”

Freddy nodded and slipped from the chair to his knees and watched Larry sit on the chair, “I need you in me.”

“Soon, kiddo, after we get home tomorrow.” He ruffled Freddy’s hair, “I promise, but for now, a blow job is just gonna have to do.”

Freddy gave a soft whine, “But Larry... Please?”

“No, we both know how loud you can get.” Larry lips pressed against Freddy’s forehead. 

Freddy sighed and proceeded to open up Larry’s pants and give Larry the most amazing blowjob ever.

  
  


Twenty hours later, Freddy and Larry arrived back at LAX airport. They were dressed in full military attire and people were staring at them. It might have been the uniforms or the fact that they were walking close to each other, holding hands that made people stop and look at them, but they didn’t give a fuck, they went on their merry way and headed to the military office a short ways away after grabbing their baggage.

 

At 2000 hours, Larry slipped the key into the lock on the door to their apartment, he opened it slowly, “We’re home.”

Freddy smiled as the door opened and their puppy came darting to the door.

“Daisy!” Freddy said as he knelt down and hugged their three year old pitbull, “Hello, sweet girl.” 

Larry chuckled, “Freddy, let’s get out of the hallway so I can bring our stuff inside.”

Freddy nodded and brought Daisy into the sitting room, he proceeded to pick up one of her toys and start playing tug of war with her, “We missed you, Dais.” Freddy said as he let go of the toy, allowing her to win. “We’re here to stay.”

Larry put the bags into the bedroom and then went to the kitchen and read the note that Eddie had left on the counter, ‘ _ Hey, Larry and Freddy! Glad that you guys got home safely! Thanks for watching over Vic while he was over there. He’s home and doing well. We’ll stop by with some beers tomorrow. Daisy was great as per usual. She’s eaten already.-- See yah soon, Eddie’ _ . 

“Vic and Eddie are coming over tomorrow.” Larry said as he entered the sitting room and then ruffled Freddy’s short hair. “I hope the other Dogs get home safely. I think the majority of them are coming back tomorrow.” Larry lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

“Got it, White.” Freddy teased. 

Larry chuckled and sat down on the couch and began to untie his boots, “No more of that shit. We’re not doing top-secret shit anymore. I’m just Larry.” 

Freddy plopped down on the couch next to Larry, “Good. I don’t want you to be White anymore. I was just trying to kid around, to try to make that name mean something not so dark and depressing.” He straddled Larry’s lap and nuzzled his face into Larry’s neck, “I’m so happy to be home. I’m so done with all the military shit. I just want to be home, with you, forever.”

Daisy lept onto the couch and Larry didn’t even get mad about it, he was finally home with his partner and it was the best feeling. Larry pressed a kiss into Freddy’s hair, “me too, kiddo. Now, we just gotta sort out the job situation and everything will be all good.” He smiled and brought his cigarette to his lips, inhaling sharply and then handing the cigarette over to Freddy.

Freddy took a long draw from the cigarette and scratched Daisy’s back, he held the smoke in his lungs and quickly said, “The LAPD accepted my application today. Seems like they were really interested in me coming back.” He gave the cigarette back to Larry.

“That’s good. You workin’ homicide again?”

Freddy shook his head and exhaled the smoke, “Nah, I gotta go back to bein’ a fuckin’ traffic cop for a while.” He chuckled, “fuckin’ bullshit.” 

“Doesn’t sound optimal,” Larry gave a weak smile as he handed the cigarette over.

Freddy put the cigarette between his lips and inhaled sharply, “It’s not,” He exhaled, “traffic duty is the fucking worst.” He handed the cigarette back to Larry, “What about that mechanic? You hear back?”

Larry shook his head, “Nah. I was told they would call be back by tomorrow afternoon. When do you start?” He stubbed out the cigarette and then left it in the cigarette dish. 

“Next monday. So a week? I don’t know I’m still on the army timeframe.” Daisy left them and went and rested on her bed in the far side of the living room, leaving Freddy and Larry alone. “Can we go to the bedroom?”

Larry chuckled as he stood, “I thought you would never ask.” He stretched his hand out to Freddy and Freddy grabbed ahold of it.

“Did the commander say anything about honoring Mr. Brown or Mr. Blue to you?” Freddy said as Larry pulled him to help him get off the couch.

“No.” Larry started walking to the bedroom and Freddy kept closely behind him, “but for now” he opened the door to the bedroom that Freddy missed so dearly, all the sweet moments of being held by Larry, being fucked by Larry seemed to rush to the forefront of his mind when he saw the room. It was clean and the bed still was perfectly made, crisp white sheets, army corners, the whole deal. But Freddy smiled when he saw an addition to the bedrooms decor. On the bedside table there was a vase of calla lilies, Freddy’s favorite flower.

Freddy was breathless, “Larry...” he got a little choked up thinking about how much it meant to him. Although they had been right next to each other during their deployment, they weren’t able to show any affection, and they often felt further apart.

Larry wrapped his arm around Freddy’s waist, “Welcome home, kiddo.” 

Freddy spun around on his heel and then took Larry’s hand in his own, “Thank you,” his finger stroked the top of Larry’s hand, “it means a lot to me.” He smiled at Larry and placed his hand on the side of Larry’s face, “I’m so happy to be home with you,” He stepped closer to Larry, their bodies nearly touching, “but I’m ready to head to bed.” His hand slipped from Larry’s face down to his chest. 

“I guessing that means that you don’t want to go to sleep yet too?”

Freddy nodded, “Please?”

Larry smiled and squeezed Freddy’s hips with his hands, “go sit down on the bed and I’m going to get everything out.” His hand smoothed Freddy’s high and tight and then chuckled, “Go.”

Freddy laughed and sat on the bed, taking his clothes off, as Larry went to the drawer, pulling out a cock ring and small bottle of lubricant, “we’re gonna start slowly. We gotta ease you back into this.” Freddy nodded, “Lie down.”

Freddy obeyed and laid down on his back and smiled at Larry, “I’ve missed this, being in your control and everything. It feels so right.”

Larry smirked, “I know. You only begged for it everyday we were overseas,” he lubed up Freddy’s cock and rolled the cock ring onto it. “Alright, roll over.”

Freddy obeyed and rolled over as Larry took off his work pants and then his underwear and coated his fingers in lube. Freddy got on his knees and his butt rested on his heels, Larry approached slowly and then rubbed his hand over Freddy’s ass cheek, “alright, god, I’ve missed this,” Larry let one of his fingers breech Freddy’s asshole, rubbing it slowly before starting to insert it.

“Larry, fuck me, please. Fuckin’ hurry up, I’ve been waiting too long.”

Larry delivered a slap to Freddy’s ass, “You can wait a few more minutes. Patience is a virtue.” He removed his finger and Freddy whined and so he delivered another slap, “stop whining.” 

He then pressed his finger to the sphincter and allowed it to slip in a little. He took his time sliding it in and then he started to press his finger again Freddy’s prostate and Freddy moaned and panted out a, “Larry... fuck.”

At that Larry slipped in another finger and really started hitting that sweet spot. He watched as Freddy’s breath started to hitch and once he thought that Freddy was relatively close to cumming, he stopped and pulled his fingers out. He wiped the lube off of his fingers and then lubed up his cock with some fresh lube. He was quite hard and when he placed the tip of his cock on the Freddy’s sphincter, he grabbed Freddy’s hips and abruptly bottomed out, Freddy gasping as the sensation rushed through his entire body.

It was only a matter of a few thrusts until they both were cumming with a never before experienced intensity, the product of not being able to have sex for several months.

Freddy was wiped out instantaneously, which never happened regularly, but all his sexual frustration had been building up and this release was like magic. Magic that would allow him to sleep well for the first time in months and that would allow him to not be fighting of boners every five seconds. 

Larry helped the boy lie down on his back and then he slipped the cock ring off and proceeded to clean them both up. Everything was wiped down before Larry finally slipped into bed next to Freddy, pulling him close for the first time in a long while, pressing a kiss to his forehead and smoothing Freddy’s short hair, “better than giving yourself a handy?”

Freddy nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of Larry’s neck, “A lot better.”

Larry reached for the light and turned it off as Freddy yawned and nuzzled his face into Larry’s neck and wrapped one of his arms over Larry’s abdomen.

“Night, Lar.”

Larry’s hand smoothed Freddy’s high and tight once more, “Night, kiddo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that I decided not to show the blowjob overseas is mostly because I felt a little weird about it last minute. I have a lot of respect for military members, what they do behind closed doors is their shtick. 
> 
> Sorry this took so fucking long to come out. I've been in HORRIFIC pain lately. It hurts to write (so I'm writing super slowly) and my hip has been really really bad (coming out of socket when I walk--> I have a joint and collagen disorder)... Things have been crazy but hopefully I can start posting more.


	18. Teacher and Student A.U. (College)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ClaptonIsGod (AO3):  
> My favorite was "Larry is his friend’s hot single dad". And if I could make a suggestion, could you do maybe a teacher student thing with Larry and Freddy? 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a teacher-student A.U. there's sex in here. It's college based. Freddy is over the age of eighteen and there is no real coercion (his grades don't get changed for fucking Larry--> he's an A plus student anyways).

Freddy rapidly washed his hands at the sink, watching colored paint peel off his hands and go down the drain. He started scraping off the remaining pieces of paint off his hands with his fingernails. He was going to be late for his meeting and he felt exceedingly anxious. He needed to make it on time. He thought to himself about how careless he was wit his time, that he should have started cleaning up earlier. He dried his hands with a paper towel and then grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, tossing the crumpled up paper towel into the trashcan. 

He hurried out of the art building and headed to the science building. He opened the large, heavy door and then went down the hall of offices until he found Professor Dimmick’s office at the end of the hallway.

He knocked on the door of Professor Dimmick’s office and heard a response from inside, “come in,” and so he opened the door, finding his professor sitting at his desk with a large stack of papers in front of him. He closed the door behind him gently.

“Freddy, good to see you.”

Freddy smirked, “good to see you too, Larry.”

“You need help with anything?” Larry asked as he looked up from his work.

“I just need to go over the gross anatomy work that I missed yesterday.”

Larry nodded, “Pull up a chair.”

Freddy did so, dropping his bag on the floor with a loud thunk, “You know that I don’t really need help, Larry.” Freddy said as he put his hands on the tops of his thighs. 

The professor chuckled, “you think I couldn’t tell?” he laughed, “I need help with gross anatomy work.” Larry mocked.

Freddy tapped his foot against the legs of the chair, “I tried, okay?”

Larry chuckled, “I don’t mind,” he pointed at the door, “pull the shade down, please.”

Freddy went back to the door and pulled the small window shade down and Larry stood up from his chair and snickered, “got got paint in your hair, kiddo.” He ran his fingers through Freddy’s hair and started to separate the paint from Freddy’s hair, “you really gotta be more careful with that stuff.”

“It’s just acrylic paint. It’s not harmful.”

“But it’s a royal pain to get out.” Larry said as he removed paint flecks from Freddy’s hair, “Now are you ready to work on that anatomy stuff?” Larry felt a little silly saying it, but he did anyways. 

Freddy nodded as his hand went to his belt buckle and undid his pants letting them fall around his ankles. He stepped out of them and put them on top of the desk. 

Larry undid his belt but he kept his pants on. He pulled his cock out and then went to his desk. He sat on his chair and got a tube of lube out from his drawer.

Freddy smiled as he sauntered over and straddled Larry’s lap, taking the lube from Larry and then squirting a bit out and rubbed it over his hole. He then took a condom and knelt between Larry’s legs and opened up the condom and then put it between his lips as he hollowed out his cheeks. He proceeded to carefully lower his mouth onto Larry’s cock and putting the condom on with his lips. Afterwards, he checked for holes in the condom, even though he was pretty sure that he didn’t pop it. Once he was sure, there weren’t any holes in the condom, he got up from the floor and then straddled Larry’s lap again and lathered lubricant over Larry’s thick cock. He started to slowly ease himself onto Larry’s cock, groaning as Larry’s huge cock entered him, slipping past his sphincter, he then pushed a little faster, and started pressing against his prostate.

“You wanna learn about anatomy, baby?” he smiled, “fuck yourself on my cock. Not too much pressure on your prostate, can’t have you ejaculating too early.”

Freddy fucked himself on Larry’s cock, wrapping his arms around Larry’s neck for leverage, “Fuck, Mr. Dimmick,” Freddy’s hair flopped in his face as he applied pressure and momentarily bottom out. “AH! AH! FUCK!” He pulled off slightly and then lowered himself a little.

Larry gripped Freddy’s hips and started forcing a good steady rhythm, occasionally pulling Freddy down hard and bottoming out. He gave Freddy’s thigh a quick slap before returning the hand to Freddy’s hips, “good boy.”

“Thank you, Mr. Dimmick.” Freddy shuddered as Larry bottomed out and again, he was incredibly close to orgasming. “Please, can I cum, please?”

Larry slapped Freddy’s ass and then pushed his cock as far as he could into Freddy, “Cum now or it’s not gonna happen.”

Freddy leaned forward and pressed his face against Larry’s shoulder and muffled out a loud moan, “AH! AH! Mr. Dimmick! Fuck! Fuck. Fuck.” Cum shot out of Freddy’s cock and onto his stomach. 

Larry continued fucking Freddy for another moment until he came, he pulled Freddy off of him and then took the condom off, knotted the top and then threw it in a kleenex for later disposal. He then pulled Freddy into his arms, sitting Freddy on one of his thighs and then swinging his legs over Larry’s thighs, “Was that good?”

Freddy nodded, he was spent, “thank you for the lesson.”

Larry kissed his forehead, “my pleasure. But you better be awake for my lecture today. Promise?”

Freddy smiled and pressed his face to Larry’s covered chest, “I promise. Just let me sleep here.”   
Larry chuckled, “You know that I want that, but it’s just too risky. Why don’t you come spend the night at my place tonight?”

Freddy nodded and then cuddled in close, “Sounds good.”

“Good. I love you.” Larry said as he pressed a kiss to Freddy’s cheek. 

Freddy smiled, “I love you too, I promise not to fail my test after that anatomy lesson.” He laughed. 

Larry chuckled, “You’re acing the class without my help anyways. So, you better continue getting straight A’s for me.”

Freddy closed his eyes, “I will.”

“Good boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO!!!! TWO FICLETS POSTED TODAY!! I'M ON A FUCKING ROLL!!! YESSS!!!! ALSO! If you are interested in RPing either Creamsicle or Reservoir Dogs (I'm looking for a Larry) hit me up at my Freddy Newandyke RP blog on tumblr called OfficerBootyIsReadyForDuty !


	19. Comic Book Artist and Publisher A.U.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @myurlisnotoriginalenough (Tumblr) came up with a wonderful idea of a comic book artist Freddy and publisher Larry A.U. I asked to if I could write it and I got approval and had a smashing time pitching a few ideas around with them. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy… there is a mention of NSFW stuff… so beware… it’s not that bad though. Nothing graphic really.

****

Freddy pinned the piece of paper to the wall of his kitchenette and stepped away from it, “Come on, fucker, show me what I’m fuckin’ up”, he said to himself as he tilted his head and looked at the cartoon of his publisher on the wall. This would be the tenth and final installment of his comic book  _ Heist _ if he could just finish figuring out this fucker’s face. 

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t drawn Larry’s face before. If anyone came into his apartment, they could easily see that he was, in fact, infatuated with drawing this man, and maybe even infatuated with the man himself. Freddy loved the subtle wrinkles that he put in Larry’s face and he felt huge amounts of pride with getting Larry’s bone structure right. He was in love with his comic book character Mr. White, and possibly even in love with the man that he was based on, and he wasn’t the only one. Thousands of people had fallen in love with the charms of the criminal known as Mr. White, his allure was a key feature of the comic, and yet Freddy was the one who was really in love with him. Freddy had even put himself into the comic as a character who only went by Mr. Orange. There had been hints throughout the series that Mr. Orange and Mr. White were closer than normal partners in crime. 

Freddy sighed and grabbed a packet of comic pages for the ninth installment and grabbed his jacket to head out to a diner to meet with Larry to discuss the publishing of the new installment. 

He grabbed his walkman and slipped on his headphones and then headed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it shut.

Freddy had the money to move into a very nice house. He was, as some people would say, rolling in money, but he came from modest means and at the end of the day he preferred to live modestly. He donated large sums of money to his old employer, the LAPD, and other organizations, but he still had a lot. He was saving up but he didn’t quite know what for. He didn’t update the technology in his house every five seconds like some people in the business did, but he had a comfortable lifestyle, that was certain. After coming from a family who had nothing, a mother who died from causes that could have been prevented if they had had the money, Freddy promised himself at the age of fourteen that he was going to live comfortably. Even people in his building didn’t know what he did or that he was, as some people would tell him, rather successful at doing what he loved. 

As he walked to the diner across the street, Freddy had a slight spring in his step. He clutched the envelope his comic pages were in close to his chest and smiled to himself as the voice of Billy Joel flooded his brain. Larry had told him to check Billy Joel out, and from the first song he heard, he was hooked and now he had even bought a cassette of his songs so that he could listen all the time. 

He opened the door to the tiny diner across the street from his apartment, cool air hitting him in the face as he entered as the heat in L.A. had been incredible the past week.

Freddy took off his headphones and sat at a booth near the window, he placed the packet of papers on the table. He pulled a small notepad from his pocket and started jotting down notes about what he wanted to include in the new issue. 

It was only a brief while until he heard Larry say, “oh, no I don’t need a table, I’m with him”. Larry then pointed to Freddy and the waitress nodded and he started strolling over to the table. 

Freddy picked up his head when Larry got closer to the table and said, “hey, Freddy!” 

Freddy nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw the beautiful man. He was older than Freddy by at least twenty years, his hair was starting to gray, and his face was a little wrinkled, but he was built like a god. His biceps were perfect, his neck muscles were well-defined, and he aroused Freddy to the nth degree. 

“Hey, Larry!” Freddy said with a smile as he got up from the booth and extended his hand.

Larry shook it with a smile, “You know that we’ve known each other long enough to not have to shake hands at every meeting-” he noticed that Freddy’s hands were red and that he was wringing his hands out, “I mean it’s alright if you want to, but you don’t have to be so formal with me. Sure, I’m your publisher, but you are also a friend.” He put his hand on Freddy’s shoulder and squeezed it. 

Freddy nodded and a blush spread across his face, “I’m sorry,”

“Nothin’ to be sorry for, kiddo. Now, let’s see that new installment. Oh, and I have good news.” Larry said as he sat down across from Freddy’s spot of the table. 

Freddy sat down, “What’s up?”

“You’ve been named the best comic book artist by several comic organizations. In their reviews they’re saying that they want more of that, and I quote, ‘sexy Mr. White’. Also-” Larry put his briefcase on the table and brought out a few magazine and newspaper clippings and then a huge stack of letters, “Here you go.”

Freddy blushed and accepted the letters, “they’re all for me?”

“Freddy, this is the thousandth time I’ve delivered letters and yes they are all for you. Kiddo, you’re famous, and for all the right reasons. People love your work, I love your work. You’re really talented, Freddy.” 

Freddy’s face was bright red and his eyes were rather wide, “I don’t know how people like my work-”

“Because it’s good, Freddy.”

The waitress approached their table, brown ponytail bouncing with her strides towards their table, her name tag stated that her name was ‘Peggy’.

Larry smiled at the girl and greeted her, “Hello.”

“Hello.” She responded, she then gasped as she saw Freddy, “No way! You’re Freddy Newandyke! You write the  _ Heist  _ comics! Oh my god, I love them! I’m so excited for the next installment.” She leaned in close, “I love Mr. White, he’s so fucking sexy.” Freddy gulped audibly as she stood back up and then continued, “OH MY GOD! And you must be the guy that Mr. White is based off of! Oh my god! He does you so much justice!” She collected herself, “Sorry, I’m just a huge fan!” She pulled out her small notepad, “so what would you guys like to drink?”

“Coffee, black, please.” Larry said as he closed his briefcase and rested it next to him on the booth. “Freddy? You getting anything?”

Freddy blinked rapidly, “Sorry, lost my train of thought for a second. Hot chocolate, please.”

The waitress nodded and they sat there in silence for a good three minutes. All the while the only thoughts that were streaming through Freddy’s mind was,  _ ‘oh fuck. Oh fuck! He knows now! Jesus christ, Freddy, this is why you don’t base your characters off real people! Now he’s gonna shut down your publishing gig. You’re fucked, Freddy, and not in the good way. You’re royally fucked. You really fucked up this time. Just apologize and leave.’  _ Freddy was about to get up but Larry had the packet of his work and was opening it, he pulled the stack of paper from the envelope and a drawing slid out, one that wasn’t supposed to be in there. A drawing of Mr. Orange being pressed against the wall by Mr. White, their faces a mere centimeters apart, Mr. Orange’s pants around his ankles, shirt unbuttoned at the top, and tie undone. 

Freddy’s face turned red and he gulped, he was trying to find out absolutely any way to get out of this predicament- and he couldn’t find any way to get out of it. 

Larry was the one who broke the silence, “so, uh- this Mr. White guy is actually me?”

Freddy shook his head, “No, he’s Mr. White.”

“But he looks like me enough for a complete stranger to pick up on it.”

“Just because I based the way he looks off you doesn’t mean that he is you. You’re not gay.” Freddy said as he tried to get the paper’s back from Larry.

“You don’t know that. You hardly know my personal life. Hell, you don’t even know if I’m married.” He inhaled, “and yes, yes I am for your information.”

Freddy looked at Larry and tilted his head, “You’re what?” Freddy asked, “I’m not following.” 

“I’m gay.”

Freddy’s jaw dropped a little bit, he quickly noticed, and then he closed his mouth, “you are?”

Larry chuckled, “you would have known if you had asked. I’m not that shy about it.”

“So you like men?” Freddy inquired as he ripped up his napkin into small pieces.

Larry laughed, “I mean traditionally that’s what gay means if applied to a man.”

Freddy laughed, “I guess that’s true.”

“I’m guessing that you’re married.” He laughed, “all these years and I’ve never asked.”

Freddy shook his head and twisted the ring on his finger, “No.”

“Why the ring then?” Larry inquired. He had always been attracted to Freddy. From the first day that Freddy entered his office to discuss his first comic book,  _ Murder of the Saints _ , Larry had been completely infatuated with him. Larry had never been crushing so hard on someone, not even when he was a teenager and being attracted to the men in his mother’s magazines, but Freddy was different. 

The waitress dropped off their drinks and she apparently realized that this wasn’t a good moment for her to ask for their orders, so she left. 

“It... uh... it was my mom’s. She died. It was one of her few possessions.” Freddy spun it around his finger, a nervous habit, “I lost it for a while and then I found it again and started wearing it again.... But it only fits on my ring finger. But no, I’m not married. I just wear it as a shield.”

“For?”

Freddy chuckled, “women. They see a married guy and they won’t flirt for the most part.”

“So, you’re just a forever single type of guy.” Larry said with a nod. He was definitely disappointed, but he didn’t want a guy who was not interested. 

Freddy, on the other hand, didn’t want to say what he really meant, he had never said it aloud and he was a little intimidated to say it, “I’m gay.” He blurted as his hand shook and he brought it up to cover his mouth, “sorry, I’ve just never said it out loud before.”

Larry nodded, “there’s a first for everything.”

Freddy nodded in response, “my comics are my outlet. I do a lot of art that no one sees. I’ve written and drawn stuff under aliases.... Some rather popular stuff too.”

Larry smiled and wrapped his hands around the hot cup of coffee that the waitress had brought him, “it’s good that you have an outlet. Mine was working out. Call it trying to defeat stereotypes.”

Freddy nodded, “I know what you mean.”

“So, you are interested in my physical characteristics-” Larry started, “I mean you’ve drawn me more than once.”

Freddy sputtered out a quick, “I find you very attractive and kind and wonderful.” He then sealed his mouth and maintained a look of serious shock across his face. 

Larry chuckled, “alright.”

“You’re not angry?” Freddy asked as he controlled his shaking hands by holding his cup of hot chocolate. Larry shook his head, “I don’t suppose that you’re single? Shit. I’m sorry. That came out of left field. You’re just really really attractive and you couldn’t be single there’s no way.”

“There’s a way, and yes, just so you know, I am single.” Larry said as he closed his briefcase and put it next to him on the booth. 

Freddy had taken a sip of his hot chocolate and nearly spat it out, “Wow. Okay. Shit. I’m just makin’ a fool outta myself,”

Larry took a sip of his coffee, “it’s endearing.”

The waitress came back and asked what they wanted, Larry ordered an omelet and Freddy ordered pancakes with extra whipped cream and extra syrup. Larry smiled at the request, he loved that Freddy was so wonderfully unashamed about his likes.

“You should come over sometime and see my other works... I self published some stuff a year or so ago. Stuff that wouldn’t fly with the your publishing firm.”

Larry laughed and brought his coffee up to his lips, “I would like that. I really like your work Freddy. It’s wonderful.”

Freddy shook his head, “not really.”

“Kiddo, I’ve never seen anyone ever be able to draw like you. I’ve been in this industry since I left college and I’ve never seen so much talent in one person. Why do you think I keep recommending you to artists and then why do you think they do repeat business with you?” He lifted Freddy’s face with the tips of his fingers, “Because you are amazing at what you do. Thousands of people agree with me too.” Larry took his hand away, “You’re a really great artist.” 

Freddy blushed, “So, what do you do in your free time, you know when you aren’t coordinating with the rest of the publishing company?”

“I’m quite the homebody. I tend to like to go get a drink at the bar down the street from me and then go back home and read. What about you?”

Freddy laughed, “I have to be productive, so I draw for the most part. I’ll put the television on and just draw all day or storyboard. That’s probably why my turn over time is rather fast. I don’t sleep much, and a lot of my stuff is still packed from when I moved into my apartment two years ago. I just never get around to anything other than drawing really.”

Larry shook his head, “Kid, you gotta get outta the house, even if that means delaying the release time. That shit’s not healthy.”

Their food was delivered and then they started eating, briefly chatting about the type of cover that Freddy wanted for the new installment and when they wrapped up breakfast, Larry picked up his briefcase, but Freddy stopped him, “Do you want to come by my place and see the art? I mean if you don’t have work to do. I don’t want to impose myself on you.”

“I would love to.” 

And that’s how Larry ended up at Freddy’s apartment. 

Freddy wiggled his key into the keyhole and then managed to unlock the door to his apartment, “I’m sorry that it’s a mess. Like I said before, I haven’t really finished unpacking from the move.” He opened the door slowly and Larry’s jaw nearly dropped as he saw comic posters plastering the wall and different pieces of Freddy’s art hanging. He entered the apartment and he put his briefcase on the floor near the door and Freddy led him into the kitchen.

The kitchen table was covered with empty donut packages and empty beers with hundreds of art pieces scattered around the table, “Sorry, I tend to work hard in one sitting, hence the mess.” He let out a weak chuckle.

Larry went over to the sketch that Freddy had tacked to the wall, “this is me.”

Freddy looked at Larry shyly, “I told you that I draw you a lot. There’s something off with it and I can’t tell what it is. Normally hanging it on the wall and looking at it would-” The lightbulb in his head went off, “I got it. I got it!” He nearly tripped over the chairs to his kitchen table as he grabbed a pencil and then dashed to the wall and began making edits to the drawing, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth a little bit in total concentration. “Got it!” He untacked the drawing from the wall and put it on the table, “I gotta ink that tonight.”

Larry chuckled and ruffled Freddy’s hair, “glad that I could help.”

Freddy bit his lower lip, “Do you want to see the rest of my work? I mean the stuff that you haven’t seen before.”

“I don’t see why not.” Larry responded with a laugh.

Freddy smiled, “I’ll be right back.” He then went running off to what Larry assumed was his bedroom. 

Larry took a good look around when Freddy was gone. It was a rather decently sized apartment if it wasn’t for the boxes that were piled everywhere. He was definitely going to offer to help the younger man unpack. Freddy was living like a college student, beers everywhere, packaged food, there didn’t seem to be any fruit or vegetables anywhere in sight, and the pieces of his art were scattered everywhere. This art wasn’t the type of stuff that should ever be just left around, it should be preserved it was all so beautiful. He could see the little experiments that Freddy was running with color and lining pieces. Larry wasn’t lying when he said that Freddy was the best artist he had ever seen. 

“I’m back.” Freddy said as he came in with stacks of paper. 

He was a little wobbly and for a moment Larry thought he was going to trip on a box on the floor but then Freddy put his work on the table and then smiled as Larry sat down at the table. He then cleared the table of the garbage and put it into his garbage can and the glass into the recycling bin. Larry sighed, at least the kid took out his garbage and recycling. 

Larry began flipping through the pieces, some of them were extremely raunchy and from what he could see, Freddy had published several erotic pieces, both straight and gay.

“Wow, Freddy, these are amazing.” 

“Thanks. Those are the ones that I obviously published under an alias. They are rather popular in the erotica comic book field. I’ve won a few awards for them. I plan to start another series that’s linked to those soon.” Freddy grabbed a donut from one of the non-empty packages on the table.

“Your stomach is like a bottomless pit,” Larry joked. They had previously laughed over just how much food Freddy could eat, and how he never gained weight, he remained at his healthy weight. He was just a skinny green bean of a man. 

Freddy laughed, “I’m always hungry.”

Larry flipped through the drawings of men tied into beautiful positions with rope and men in leather and women dressed in high heels. It wasn’t solely men on men drawings, it was also women on women, and women on men, “these are gorgeous. These are true pieces of art. I want to hang them in my apartment. They’re wonderful.”

“Maybe I could do one for you.” Freddy said as he gently placed his hand over Larry’s

Larry smiled, “I would really like that.” He flipped through the pages, “They really are wonderful, Freddy.”

“Larry?” Freddy’s voice was soft and barely audible. 

Larry looked at Freddy and noticed he was almost vibrating with nerves, “Yeah, kiddo? You okay?”

Freddy bit his lower lip and then in the softest voice possible he said, “c-c-can I kiss you?”

Larry smiled and placed his hands on the side of Freddy’s face, “yes.”

Freddy and Larry’s lips touched briefly, but then Freddy got shy and pulled back, “I’m sorry. I’m just inexperienced and a little nervous.”

Larry nodded, “why don’t we just get some beers and talk then?”

Freddy smiled, “that sounds good.” He got up from the table and then went to the fridge. He retrieved two beers from his extremely large collection in his fridge. “Don’t worry. I don’t over drink. I just don’t like going to the store, or even going out of the house when I don’t want to.” Freddy brought the beers over and handed one to Larry. He sat down across from Larry once more.

Larry pulled out his keys from his pocket and used the bottle opener on the chain to uncap the beer, “that’s what I was guessing.” He chuckled and continued flipping through the pages of artwork, “So,  you really  like to draw.”

“Yeah, why else would I pursue a career in it when it’s hard for it to be a viable option if I didn’t love to do it. So, do you like comic books? Did you grow up with them?”

Larry shook his head, “I love art. I don’t tend to read comics unless they have great art. I couldn’t afford them growing up, so I joined the business because I wanted to make comic book artist’s successful for their art, give them their dreams, yah know?”

Freddy smiled and wrapped his hands around his beer, “That’s really nice. Thank you for taking the risk with me.”

“It wasn’t a risk though, Freddy. I knew that your art was fantastic and that other people would love it. I wouldn’t call it a risk, I knew that you were going to be successful, that you were going to be one of the lucky ones, and that I was lucky for you finding me to publish them.” Larry flipped through the pages, “I got lucky, really really lucky.”

Freddy shook his head, “I’m the lucky one” he crossed his arms on the table and then rested his head on top of his arms and smiled at Larry.

Larry ruffled his hair and continued flipping through the pages of art.

About an hour and a half later, after flipping through hundreds of art pieces and Freddy talking about several pieces and how he sometimes got models and showing pictures that he worked from, Larry heard Freddy stomach grumble. 

“Kid, you hungry again?”

Freddy nodded and bit his lower lip, “yeah.”

Larry ruffled Freddy’s hair and smiled, “Let’s go get a taco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Love the idea it was fantastic!!! I love it when people have ideas and are cool with me writing them it makes me so happy! I love to please you guys. If you ever have ideas or prompts or anything you want me to write, just ask and I’ll see what I can do :))))… Anywaysssssssssss yeah. Freddy’s a potato and I love him. AND go check out @myurlisnotoriginalenough (Tumblr)!


	20. Sickfic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @myurlisnotoriginalenough (tumblr) had the idea for another Sick fic where Freddy gets sick after pushing himself too hard… and so here it is!

Monday morning Freddy woke up and he felt sick. He felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. He had pushed himself too hard on the weekend, even when Larry said that he would pay for it. He felt so sick that he couldn’t move. His muscles ached like he had been beaten up severely. Freddy felt cold and so he knew that he was running a fever. He laid in bed waiting for Larry to wake up.

Larry woke up after Freddy had spent a full hour staring at the ceiling.

Larry rolled on his side and knew what he was going to hear.

“La-larry,” Freddy’s voice was rough, and it pained him to speak, “I’m sick. Can you get the phone so I can call work?”

Larry nodded, he wasn’t going to play the ‘I told you so’ game, “alright, kiddo, just stay put and I’ll get the phone.” He got out of the bed and then went downstairs to fetch the phone.

Freddy groaned as one of his muscles twitched rather violently, “fuck,”. He knew that he should have listened to Larry on Saturday and not pushed himself, but he did and now he was paying for it. 

Larry returned with the phone and handed it to Freddy before sitting down next to Freddy and feeling his forehead, which, of course, was hot to the touch.

Freddy punched in his boss's number and had a brief discussion before Freddy hung up and put the phone on the bedside table.

“Feelin’ crappy, kiddo?” Larry asked as he smoothed Freddy’s hair.

Freddy nodded, “my muscles really hurt.”

Larry nodded, “alright, which ones?”

“Shoulders.”

Larry helped Freddy sit up and then propped his front up with some pillows so that he was leaning forward on a slight angle, “I’m gonna rub your shoulders and try to get the knots out.” Larry’s fingers firmly worked at the sore spots on Freddy’s shoulders. 

Freddy’s shoulders were always stiff and painful due to carrying around a gun and heavy equipment.

Freddy groaned as Larry’s fingers probed into the painful tissue in his shoulders, “right there.”

“I know, Freddy, I can feel that there’s a knot there.” Larry felt it loosen up a little under his fingers, “It’ll feel better in a minute, the knots coming loose.”

Freddy exhaled sharply as he felt the knot release and Larry rubbed Freddy’s back.

“It’s out now, Freddy.” Larry got up from the bed and ruffled Freddy’s hair, “lie back and I’ll bring you some medicine.”

Freddy laid back and waited a good ten minutes until Larry returned with a rather large glass of water and two blue pills, “gotta break that fever”.

Freddy nodded and took the glass and then put the pills on his tongue, took a sip, and then swallowed. He curled up on his side under the sheets, “I feel sick, Larry.”

Larry laid on his side behind Freddy and he rubbed Freddy’s back, “I know, I know. No more pushing yourself, though. Do I make myself clear?” Freddy nodded and Larry smoothed his hair, “you gotta take better care of yourself, Freddy.”

Freddy nodded, “I’ll try.”

“Good, now, I’m going to go get some ice cream and we’ll put on a movie.”

Freddy smiled, “thanks, Larry.”

“No problem, kid.” Larry got up from the bed and then went downstairs to retrieve a pint of strawberry ice cream.

Freddy groaned as he reached for the television on his bedside table. He was trying to decide what movie he wanted to watch and he wasn’t quite sure what he was in the mood for.

Larry came up with the pint of ice cream and he handed it to Freddy saying, “you better share that,” he then ruffled Freddy’s hair, “what are we gonna watch?”

Freddy’s face turned red, “can we watch  _ Dirty Dancing _ ?”. He knew that Larry didn’t really like that movie and simply sat through it because it made him happy.

Larry smiled and pressed a kiss in Freddy’s hair, “sure, Freddy.” He went to the cabinet below the television and found their recording of it and he put the tape in the VCR and then turned the TV on, “we’re probably going to have to buy a new tape of this at some point.” Larry chuckled, “It’s a Freddy favorite, that’s for sure.” He smiled and climbed into bed next to Freddy. 

Freddy nodded and sat in between Larry’s legs and as Larry reclined back to rest his head against some propped up pillows, Freddy’s head rested on Larry’s chest.

Larry lit a cigarette and took a drag from it as the film started and Freddy took the spoon and started scraping away the top layer of ice cream. He thought about taking the first bite but then he raised the spoon above his head, “Larry,”

“Ah, I get the drill. You want me to test and see if it’s poisoned, so then I die instead of you?” Larry laughed and let the spoon go into his mouth and allow the cold milky and sugary substance to coat his tongue for a brief moment before he swallowed, “it’s fine, won’t kill ya.”

Freddy smiled and scooped up a little bit for himself and then put the spoon in his mouth. The coldness helped numb his hurting throat a great deal and it tasted not too great as his taste buds were out of whack from the fever, “thanks for watching this with me. I know that you hate it, but it means a lot to me.”

Larry took another drag from his cigarette, “I don’t hate it. I don’t like it, but I don’t hate it.” He exhaled and tapped the end of his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray on his bedside table, “anyways, I like to spend time with you, and if the movie makes you feel better, it’s worth it.” 

Freddy scooped some more ice cream up and raised the spoon up, “here.”

“Thanks,” Larry ate the small amount of ice cream and then he kissed Freddy’s cheek.

Freddy whined, “Larry, your lips are too cold”. He pulled the sheets up to his chin and managed to wrap himself in them. He ate a few spoonfuls of ice cream as Larry continued smoking his cigarette and cuddling him close.

Larry stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and then he adjusted Freddy in his lap so that they were both closer to lying down. 

Freddy continued eating ice cream until finally, about twenty minutes later, he drifted off against Larry’s chest.

Larry wrapped Freddy in sheets a little better and then he picked up the remote and was ready to turn it off, but he hesitated and then finally threw the remote to the end of the bed. 

  
  



	21. Larry's A Complete Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon (tumblr): Creamsicle with some dirty talk, mutual masturbation, praise(!!! I can imagine Freddy fucking crumbling at praise), teasing, maybe a sprinkle of public? For your 'to write' list?

“Mr. Blonde and Mr. Blue?”

Freddy didn’t have to think about it, he had gone over these plans a thousand times in his head, “Crowd control. They handle the customers and the employees.”

Larry gave him a slight nod and then looked out the windshield of the car at a woman across the street, “that woman’s ass?”

Freddy quickly thought of something witty to say, “sittin’ right here on my dick.” He replied and right after, when it registered in his brain, he was a little shocked with himself, it had sounded a lot better in his head, but when he said it out loud, it sounded weird.

Larry looked at him and smirked and Freddy could tell that he was about to laugh, so Freddy acted cool and smirked back.

They finished going through all the details of the robbery. Freddy wasn’t that interested in the heist plans, in all honesty, but he gave Larry the benefit of the doubt and went through reciting the game plan for the robbery knowing that it would make Larry feel better.

“I’m hungry. Let’s get a taco.” Larry suggested as he smirked at Freddy.

Freddy laughed at the euphemism.

‘Let’s get a taco’ had become a term that did not mean what it really meant. Due to the potential for the other guys finding out about Freddy and Larry’s, or to them Mr. Orange and Mr. White’s, personal affairs with one another, they had created a term for sex that seemed perfectly normal to the gang, but really meant something else. As far as the gang was concerned, Mr. White had really gained a liking for tacos since Mr. Orange had showed up, and he apparently had a constant craving for them.

Mr. White looked at Freddy and Freddy bit his lower lip. He was certainly craving Mr. White’s, no, Larry’s, cock even though they had fucked the night before. Freddy had lost his virginity, aside from the things that happened to him as a teenager which were non-consensual, the night before last and now all he could think about was when he was going to get laid next.

Larry started the car and then looked over at Freddy, “let’s play a game,” Larry reached over to Freddy and put his hand over Freddy’s concealed cock and palmed it for a brief second, “you’re gonna take your pants and panties off; you can leave them around your knees.”

Freddy nodded, undid the buttons on his khakis, raised his butt from the seat, and slid them down to his knees. He at least had a semi-hard on, and his lack of pubic hair, thanks to Larry’s lesson in the art of manscaping, seemed to be helping it look larger than usual, even though he was quite decently sized.

When they reached a red light, Larry inspected him briefly before saying, “there’s my pretty boy,” he chuckled, “imagine if someone were to peer in the window and see you like this. You would be so embarrassed, wouldn’t you?”

Freddy nodded and he blushed a deep red, “yes, sir.”

“They would see that pretty little cock of yours and laugh at you,” Larry teased knowing how much Freddy liked it when he was emasculated and told that his average sized cock was actually small. Larry’s right hand reached over to the passenger's side and he gave Freddy a quick stroke before saying, “No more till we get back to my place. You’re just gonna sit there and hope that no one sees ya.”

Freddy nodded and sat there quietly, hoping that no one would see the fact that he was not wearing pants and notice that he actually was enjoying this little splash of public humiliation and exposure.

They were only a few blocks away from Larry’s apartment; when they arrived, Larry nodded towards Freddy’s pants, “you can put them on to get into the building, but the moment we get into my apartment they’re coming right off. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.” Freddy responded as he tugged his pants up, fastening them and double checking that they were completely on and that they were going to fall down. He blushed when he realized that he was noticeably erect and that he was going to have to walk through Larry’s building with his pants tented from his cock. He was hoping that no one would notice, but of course who ever was going to see him would notice because he was most definitely erect. He tried to will it away by thinking of the things that would hopefully turn him off, but nothing seemed to work. So when Larry finally parked the car, Freddy got out of the car and tugged his navy button-down down to try to cover up his erection, it worked just enough so that it wasn’t so blatantly obvious, but still obvious to anyone who looked directly in the area of his crotch, anyone meaning Larry.

Freddy stood incredibly still and stiff as they waited for the elevator to take them to the fourth floor of the building. The elevator was rather old and so it took double the time that it would have taken to use the stairs, but it was another tactic of prolonging Freddy’s nervousness and showing him that no one, in fact, was really paying attention to him all that much, save for Larry.

When they reached the fourth floor, Larry led the way to his apartment. Even though Freddy and Larry had only been seeing each other for about a week, Freddy already knew the exact route to his apartment. Throughout the past week, he had practically lived there, sometimes having to stop at his own apartment to collect something of his to bring over or to keep the dogs off their trail. He couldn’t have the rest of the dogs sniff him and Larry’s relationship out, that would equal disaster in it’s highest form: punches would be thrown, words would be said, feelings would be hurt, and worse case scenario, someone could die.

When they entered the apartment, Freddy slipped off his shoes and left them on the mat a little down the front hall as Larry hung his keys up, “So, I never asked you, what do you really do for the LAPD?”

Freddy blushed, they had never really talked about his work for the LAPD, sure, Larry knew about it, but they had never gone in depth as to what he did for them.

“I, uh, normally just do traffic duty, ‘cause I’m new, but I want to work homicide.” Freddy explained as they headed to the bedroom, “this is better than traffic duty, but not by much-” Freddy cringed at his words, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Larry chuckled as he took his Hawaiian print shirt off, “you’re fine, kid. To be frank with you, I hate this work too, I’m getting a little too old for it.”

Freddy frowned and wrapped his arms around Larry’s waist, “You’re not old, Larry.”

Larry chuckled and rested his hands on Freddy’s butt, “I’m certainly older than you.”

“Is that a bad thing? That I’m young?” Freddy asked as he momentarily pulled away.

Larry shook his head, “Not at all.” His hand cupped the side of Freddy’s face, “you’re perfect.”

Freddy shivered at the touch and the sweet words, “thanks, Larry. You are too.”

Larry smiled and then pulled of his white tee shirt, exposing his chest, “alright. Strip.” Larry ordered, his demeanor changing.

Freddy smiled and nodded and quickly stripped off his clothing in silence, before standing and waiting for further instructions.

Larry ruffled his hair, “that’s a good boy.”

Freddy blushed and smiled at the praise. It felt good to be praised when all he normally heard in relation to him were complaints about his work ethic or his odd obsession with comic books that everyone at the LAPD made fun of. No one in the world, but Larry, really appreciated and knew that he really was a good person, or a good boy.

Larry hand brushed down Freddy’s back, making Freddy shiver, “go lie on the bed on your back and I’m gonna give you lube. You’re gonna do exactly as I say for the next part, and if you obey, you’ll get a reward.”

Freddy nodded and went to the bed and laid back without a word. Freddy laid still as Larry coated his thin hand and fingers with lube, “Now, I’m gonna go sit over there-” he pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, “and you’re gonna do as I say with that hand of yours. Do I make myself clear?” Larry asked as he took Freddy’s lubed up hand and put it on the boy’s hard cock.

Freddy nodded, “yes, sir.”

Larry smirked, “Good boy,” Freddy crumbled at the words a little and let out a moan, “praise is a good thing to get you going, huh?” Larry asked in a teasing manner, of course he had already known that from their first encounter. “This is going to be the last time that you will be allowed to touch yourself for a while.” His hand fell into Freddy’s hair and he tugged it slightly, “it’s a naughty habit.” He tugged once more, “thank me for the opportunity that I’m givin’ you to pleasure yourself. I coulda decided not to let you do this now and cut you off completely, but this way, I get to see you squirm when you want to get off. You’ll be forced to beg for sex and I’ll be allowed to tell you if you get it or not.” His fingers brushed along Freddy’s cock, “You’ll have to beg to be fucked like the fuckin’ whore you are.” His fingers then tangled themselves in Freddy’s hair once more and yanked a final time, “but what a good fuckin’ whore you are.”

Freddy bit his lower lip and held back a moan at the sheer amount of praise and degradation that had just been delivered to him by his lover.

Larry grabbed the tube of lube and sat in the chair and lubed up his own hand and started masturbating to the view of Freddy on the bed and Freddy intently watched him for a few brief moments.

“Freddy, lightly touch the base of your pretty little cock.” Freddy’s shaking hand lightly touched the base of his cock, “now I want you to lightly stroke it. I want you to barely touch the skin at all, just graze it.” Freddy did as he was told, he made a fist and opened it just enough so that his cock could fit through and just barely touch his hand, “that’s a good boy, Freddy.” Larry was stroking his own cock at a much more satisfying rhythm in an attempt to make Freddy jealous.

Freddy watched Larry jack off and he wanted to be touched like that, he was craving Larry's tender touch and the way that Larry knew exactly how to make him cum rapidly and with so much force that Freddy tended to start to tear up from the sheer pressure of Larry's fucking him.

Larry could sense the frustration building inside of the man on his bed and eventually Larry was ready for Freddy to move on, “alright, next step, because you've been such a good boy for me, you're gonna start fingering yourself in preparation for my cock. Do I make myself clear, Freddy?”

Freddy nodded and he urgently pressed a finger inside of himself, “am I allowed to fuck myself with my finger?” He asked softly as he pressed his head back into the pillows.

“You're allowed to fuck yourself so long as you agree to stop exactly when I say 'stop', and that you will be ready for my cock when you are finished. If this is attainable, then yes, you are allowed to put on a show for me.” Larry watched as Freddy started fucking himself with one finger, but it wasn't satisfying enough, “two more.” Larry commanded as he continued stroking his own cock.

Freddy inserted the extra two fingers at the same time, moaning as he felt the satisfying stretch, whispering a soft, “holy fuck,” as he slowly start fucking himself with the three fingers inside of him.

Larry watched with fascination and a certain anticipation for fucking the younger man's ass, but he knew that the more he teased Freddy, the better the outcome would be in the end, “look at that pretty little whore on my bed.” He stood up from the chair, went over to the side of the bed, and smiled, “my pretty little whore.” Larry's fingers briefly danced over the sensitive skin of the inside of Freddy's upper thighs, “you have such a greedy little hole because you are a whore. I've been using you so much that you have started to loosen up for me much more easily; I barely have to make any effort anymore.” Larry chuckled and took his fingers away, leaving Freddy frustrated. Larry smirked, “another and then maybe I'll fuck you, but only if you behave and don't whine.”

Freddy nodded and inserted a fourth, he bit his lip to keep himself from cursing out loud or whining in ecstasy.

Larry went back to the chair and continued stroking his own cock as he watched Freddy squirm as a result of the additional finger. When he felt himself getting closer to his climax, he stopped stroking his cock, and then stood up, “get up and bend over the bed.” Larry pointed at the spot that he wanted Freddy to stand, “you were a good enough boy to get a reward.” Larry watched as Freddy's face grew pink from the praise, “my good boy just loves it when I praise him, doesn't he?” Larry asked as Freddy got up and stood facing the bed and leaned over, resting the side of his face on the bedspread.

“Yes, sir.” Freddy said as he stuck his butt out a little further.

Larry's fingers traced Freddy's spine, making Freddy shiver, “do you just fuckin' love it when I tell you how good you are? How much of a good little whore you are for me? How proud I am for having a good boy who follows my instructions and who is working to improve himself? Does that make you fuckin' hard?” Larry's hand reached the top of Freddy's crack and he then used both of his hands to grip Freddy's hips, preparing Freddy to get fucked.

Freddy nodded abruptly and whined out a begging, “yes, sir.”

Larry grabbed the lube and a condom. He slide the condom on like a trained professional, and then lubed up his cock and added some additional lube to Freddy's hole. He started to breech Freddy's hole as his strong low voice reassured Freddy for a brief moment, “you'll take it really good. Luckily you're such a cock slut that this is going to go in nice and easy since you warmed yourself up for me so well.”

He shoved his cock in rather rapidly, Freddy gasped and then bit his lower lip to keep quiet.

Larry aggressively fucked Freddy as he praised him saying things like: 'my good little cock slut', 'my good boy', 'such a whore', until finally Larry came in the condom while still inside of Freddy. He groaned as he rode out his orgasm, he pulled out, and pulled off the condom, knotting it before throwing it in the trashcan. Freddy came only a few seconds after Larry, right after he had pulled out, and he had cum on the sheets.

“Kid, I want you to wash those sheets, then we'll cuddle, and then we'll go get a taco. How does that sound?”

Freddy smiled, “sounds really fucking good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSS! It’s finally up. Sorry that that took forever shit has been crazy at home and everything for the past month and a half. But it’s finally here! I hope you enjoy it. In my mind, Freddy did tell Larry that he was with the LAPD, but when he told Larry in the warehouse, he said it in front of the dogs (even though they were dead) and so Larry knew that it was the end that Freddy knew he was gonna die.


	22. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo story goes that the wonderful @misterfuckingcompassion (tumblr) created a post about how Freddy has no tattoos in Reservoir Dogs even though Tim does and I reblogged it 
> 
> and then an anon asked: “Larry taking Freddy to get his first tattoo” and then “YES. Yes you should. Freddy is bad with pain but wants tattoos anyway maybe?”
> 
>  
> 
> Sooooo here it is:

Larry sat awake in bed reading the newspaper as his boyfriend slept beside him. He was still amazed that they had made it out of the warehouse. Freddy spent a long time in recovery and now after eighteen months after the heist, when Freddy had been nearly fatally shot, Freddy was finally returning to a normal life. Larry put the paper down and looked at his sleeping partner, his eyes going down to Freddy’s abdomen, the 7 and a half inch scar on Freddy’s abdomen was a daily reminder of how lucky they were.

Freddy had had one and a half feet of his small intestine removed after he had had sepsis and infection from the bullet he took due to the rupturing of his bowel. Doctors had told Freddy and Larry that he had been really lucky because he had been very close to needing a colostomy for the rest of his life, but they were luckily able to save enough of his small intestine that he didn’t require one. The scar was just proof that Freddy was a complete living miracle.

Larry’s fingers lightly trailed over the spot near Freddy’s scar that would be tattooed over. He laughed when he thought of what Freddy was getting tattooed with, it was a genius idea.

Freddy’s eyes blinked open and he smiled, “hey, good morning.”

“Morning.” Larry kissed Freddy’s shoulder, “we gotta get going so we get to the shop on time.”

Freddy smiled and pushed back his light brown hair, he got a little nervous at the mention of the shop. Sure, he was excited as all hell, but it was also a little scary, “I’m nervous, Larry.”

“It’ll be fine, kiddo.” He held Freddy’s hand and kissed his forehead, “I’ll hold your hand if you want me to.”

Freddy smiled and nodded, “okay.”

Larry’s fingers carded through Freddy’s hair, “you’ll be alright, but we should get you some food and make sure you are hydrated before we go to make sure that you don’t run a high risk of passing out.”

Larry then got Freddy up and they showered before making Freddy some toast and then gave him a large glass of water.

Freddy ate quickly and then drank his water as Larry read the paper and drank his coffee.

Around nine, Freddy and Larry arrived at the shop and Freddy nervously sat in the waiting area and twiddled his thumbs, “I just want to get this over with.”

Larry nodded and held Freddy’s hand, “we can always cancel, but I promise that if you want to do it, you’ll be just fine. Christopher is going it, so you can be as whiny or emotional as you want or need and he won’t care.” Larry assured him.

A tall dark haired man stood in front of them, “hey, guys.” He smiled and hugged Larry, “glad to see you, man.” He hugged Freddy too, “good to see you, Freddy.”

Freddy smiled and nodded, “good to see you too, Christopher.”

They went back to Christopher’s station and Freddy laid back on the table and pulled up his shirt, revealing the scar on his stomach. He felt exposed and it felt weird to him that he was showing someone.

“So, we’re tattooing over this scar, correct?”

Freddy nodded nervously, “Yeah, I was told that if I waited until it was not red or infected anymore that I could get the area tattooed.”

Christopher nodded and snapped on a fresh pair of blue latex gloves, “it’s gonna be a little more painful than a normal tattoo because it’s scar tissue, but it’s do-able.”

Freddy nodded, “I heard that.”

“It’s true unfortunately, but you have very little detail and no real color required so it won’t be too bad.” Christopher grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and then wet a fresh piece of gauze that had just come straight out of the packaging.

Freddy shivered as Christopher started to swab his skin down, especially when it went over the scars. Nobody but Larry and himself and the doctors and nurses who had taken care of him had touched them and he knew for a fact that it was not going to start becoming routine.

Christopher tossed the piece of gauze in the biohazard bin next to him as Larry squeezed Freddy’s hand, “so, how have you and Charles been? I feel like we never see you guys anymore.”

Christopher chuckled as he opened up a fresh disposable razor and started to very slowly and carefully shave the area he was going to tattoo, even though for the most part, the area was fairly hairless, “we’re good, lots of craziness with my sister, but that’s pretty much normal. We haven’t been around the club much because Charles has been working so much.”

“What does he do again?” Larry asked as he still kept his eyes on Freddy and also focused on squeezing his hand every so often.

“He’s a nurse. The hospital he works at is short staffed, so he’s had to work a lot more than normal. It’s not great, but it pays the bills and due to it we might be able to finally take that trip to Florida that we’ve been wanting to take for a while.” Christopher said as he continued gently scraping the fair hairs from Freddy’s stomach. “What about you two?”

Freddy turned his head to look at the clock, “work. I’ve been on five cases in the past two months, short term of course. They’ve already almost lost me once and so they don’t want to actually lose me next time, but it sure beats desk work.” Freddy squeezed Larry’s hand, “and Larry’s been working too.”

Larry nodded, “that’s true.” He smiled at Freddy and squeezed his hand back.

Freddy smiled as Christopher put the razor down and then started applying rubbing alcohol a second time. “How’s your newest nephew?”

“He’s good. He’s… oh… three months old now. He smiles and laughs and everything, real cutie. Charles and I are jealous, but then again, it’s not so easy for us gay people to have kids.

Freddy nodded, “yeah. I don’t even want kids, but I can hardly imagine wanting a child and not being able to have one with your partner.”

Larry nodded, “a kid is definitely not in our future. We already have a puppy to take care of, so there’s no need for a little one to be running around.” He chuckled at the thought, “even when our fake niece comes over every few weeks, we always are glad that she doesn’t live with us permanently, but it is nice having her around every so often, but not enough to the point that we would want a kid.”

“Oh definitely not to that point.” Freddy responded as Christopher set out the little cap of black ink and then got out the tattoo machine.

Christopher carefully applied the transfer to Freddy’s skin and then checked to make sure it all looked good before he inked up the tattoo machines needle and got it up and running.

Freddy squeezed Larry’s hand as Christopher started tattooing over the design that had been transferred to Freddy’s skin.

When Christopher started tattooing over the scar directly, Freddy bit his lip and tried to not cry, but it really hurt.

“Do you want to take a break?” Larry asked as he squeezed Freddy’s hand and as his other hand smoothed Freddy’s hair.

Freddy nodded, “can you get me some water?” He asked as he looked at Larry.

Larry gently kissed Freddy’s forehead, “yeah. I’ll be right back, kiddo.” Larry got up and then went to the water cooler in the waiting room and got Freddy a plastic cup of water, with a lid and a straw so that Freddy wouldn’t have to sit up to drink. He sat back down, “turn your head to the side.”Freddy did so and Larry slipped the straw between his lips, “there you go.” His fingers carded through Freddy’s hair and then kissed his forehead, “it looks really good.”

Freddy smiled, “really?”

“Yeah.” Freddy finished off his water and then Larry put the empty cup in the recycling.

Christopher got the go ahead and then started tattooing once more.

By the time that the tattoo was finished, Freddy was ready to cry, the process had been extremely painful, and he was just glad that it was over and done with.

Christopher wiped off the excess ink from the last five minutes of tattooing and then smiled, “all done. Larry, can you help me get him up?”

Larry nodded and then both took one of Freddy’s arms and helped him sit up slowly.

“Can I see it?” Freddy asked with a smile on his face, he was already starting to feel a lot better.

Christopher nodded, “yeah. The mirror is over there.” He and Larry helped the younger man to his feet and then over to the mirror.

Larry held up Freddy’s shirt as Freddy took a good look at the tattoo and Freddy laughed as he saw the finished product of his ‘cut here’ tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back to writing… kinda. Things are super hectic right now and I’m about to graduate sooooo my posting schedule for fics is totally up in the air and unpredictable unfortunately. But summer is on the way and then I’ll be able to post more………. minus the few weeks that I’m going to England and Ireland (I’m so fucking excited).


	23. Goth!Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Freddy is a goth guy and Larry's an ex-criminal. This is NSFW.

Larry groaned as he felt the pounding beats from his neighbors music that was also streaming through his walls. It was something that had a very repetitive pattern with quite a lot of synth, it was a song that had definitely been played before. 

Normally Larry would have let it slide, but he was exhausted after coming back from a job. He had given up his criminal past and had managed to get a job at a mechanic, a job that paid for his new apartment- a downsize from his house that he had had during his criminal days-, but he worked incredibly long hours and so he was always tired.

The music continued playing, he swore that the repeat button had been hit and that it was the exact same song. He got up from his comfortable couch and then put on his shoes and went to go deal with his new neighbor.

The noise increased when he reached the door to the neighbor’s apartment. He heard a singer singing about his house and that was about all he could pick up from the closed apartment. 

Larry knocked on the door loudly, nearly pounding on it, this person obviously had no clue just how loud they were being and that they were making such a racket that they couldn’t even hear the pounding on their door.

Right when Larry was about to give up and just head back to his apartment, the door opened and a young woman with very short hair appeared at the door, but the voice did not match the body, or at least what Larry could tell from the black clothing. It was a soft masculine voice that said, “what do you want?” A cigarette was balanced in the person’s fingers and when he looked up to take a drag, Larry noticed that it was actually a man with a fair bit of makeup on half of his face. “I was in the middle of taking off my makeup for the night, so I’m sorry if I look terrifying.”

Larry chuckled. “sorry, I was just wondering if you could turn your music down. I’ve been able to hear it for the past few days, and I need to get some rest.”

The small man ran his shaky fingers over his high and tight. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I can turn it down.”

“Thanks,” Larry said with a smile, he then headed back to his apartment, questions running through his head about the man that he had seen.

He was haunted by images of the young man that his mind had stored. He didn’t see the man again until almost two months later, after spending nearly every night thinking about the attractive young man who happened to live right next door.

The next time that Larry saw the man, he was in a bar.

The Hole was a bar that catered to the gay community, it was one that Larry never went to, because of the fact that he was older and also constantly worked, but the one time that he did, he saw his neighbor once more. 

This time his neighbor was dancing to the music with a friend of his, both dressed head to toe in tight black clothing. The neighbor had quite a bit of makeup on his face with noticeable eyeliner around his eyes, and Larry could swear that he felt an erection coming on. He watched the young man dance under the changing lights, the crowd erupted into further fits of dancing when the familiar song, that normally seeped into his apartment from his neighbor’s, came on. He watched his neighbor start to rather aggressively dance with his friend through the song. When the song completed, the man went to the bar and Larry followed. He wanted to at least say ‘hi’ and ‘thank you for turning down your music’. 

Larry reached the neighbor just as the man was being handed a bright blue drink. “Hi. Thank you for turning down your music,” Larry said as he extended his hand for a handshake. “I’m Larry.”

The man’s hand was incredibly shaky, but he shook Larry’s hand anyways. “Freddy... and no problem. I’m sorry that I was disturbing you.”

Larry shrugged as he said, “it was okay. Wasn’t angry, just tired from work.”

Freddy bit his lower lip and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

The bartender leaned over the bar, “sir, you can’t smoke in here. New rule.” He pointed to the bright cheerful sign that said ‘this is now a SMOKE FREE facility :)’.

Freddy nodded. “Sorry, I really need a smoke.” Freddy said, trying to excuse himself.”

“I would love to talk to you some more,” Larry admitted as he too pulled out a cigarette from his pack and then pulled out his lighter. “Wanna sit outside with me?”

Freddy shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Anyways, I kinda owe you after all the noise I was making,” he said with a laugh before sipping the bizarre bright blue drink leading them outside.

“It really wasn’t a huge problem,” Larry said as he was led through the bar and outside to the patio.

Freddy chose a spot that was right on the end of it. “Nah, I shouldn’t have been playing my music loud anyways. Sorry about that.”

Larry shook his head. “It’s alright. I was the same when I was your age.” He chuckled as he continued, “that makes me sound really old, doesn’t it?”

“A little bit.” Freddy took a drag of his cigarette. “So, why are you here?”

Larry laughed as he spoke, “I think we all know why I’m here, kid.” He sipped his drink and then took another drag of his cigarette.

Freddy smiled ever so slightly. “Really? You’re gay?”

Larry nodded and then exhaled. “Yep. What about you?”

“I’m gay too.” He took another drag of his cigarette. “Want to come back to my apartment?” He asked a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks once he had said it. 

Larry perked up a little bit. “Really? You’re okay with that?”

“I’m at a gay bar. It’s not like I was trying to stay a virgin all fucking night.”

Larry smirked and then raised his eyebrow. “You’re a virgin?”

Freddy chuckled and nodded before stubbing his cigarette out on a rock. “What, do I gotta take my ‘virgin card’ out and prove it? ‘Cause I don’t have one of those,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.  He took another small sip. “Let’s just say that I’ve been busy with school and then when I finished school it was work. I haven’t been to a club like this before actually.”

Larry smirked. “Good for you, kid. I’m sure that you didn’t need to be clubbing recently. You’re, what, twenty?”

Freddy laughed and took a sip from his drink. “Nah, man. I’m twenty six.”

Larry laughed and then ruffled the man’s hair, it didn’t do anything because the guy's hair was so short, but he knew that Freddy got the point. “No shit? I thought you were practically a baby.”

Freddy blushed. “Nope, twenty six, and twenty seven in May.”

“And you’ve never...”

“Nope.” Freddy shook his head. “Never really had the chance. Always been to busy with work.”

Larry smiled at him and then took another drag from his cigarette. “Doing what? Working at a comic book store?”

Freddy smiled and shook his head. “I love comics, but no, I work for the police force, LAPD specifically.”

Larry raised his eyebrow and then nodded slowly before taking another drag of his cigarette and getting up from the place that they were sitting. “Well then, you shouldn’t be hanging around the likes of me.”

“Why not? I like you.” Freddy got up from his spot and grabbed the sleeve of Larry’s shirt, before realizing that was a little weird and letting go. “Sorry.”

Larry took another drag of his cigarette. “You really want to know, kid?”

“I don’t see why not.” Freddy said as he took a sip of his drink and continued to look at Larry.

That little look of innocence as Freddy sipped his fucking bright blue beverage was enough to drive Larry absolutely insane. He was a gorgeous man. 

Larry nodded and then threw his cigarette butt on the ground and then stepped on it and extinguished it completely with his shoe. “I was a career criminal until last year. Then I realized I was a little old for jail and for simply putting together heists. I’m not as spry as I used to be.”

Freddy nearly spat out the last sip of his drink, but he swallowed and then responded. “Shit.”

“See, I told you that you shouldn’t be hanging around me.”

Freddy shook his head. “I really don’t mind all that. You seem like a really nice guy. I’m sure that you hold a decent job now... right?”

“Yeah.” Larry laughed. “I do. The job’s a pain in the ass, but I do it anyways.” He looked at Freddy and restrained himself from smashing his lips against the other man’s. “Anyways, you probably shouldn’t be hanging around someone my age. People might think that I’m your dad.”

“I like older men,” Freddy quickly said. “A lot of people think that just because I’m on the police force I’m a perfectly capable person, but I’ve often thought that the guidance from an older partner would be a positive for me since I’m a little childish at times.”

Larry chuckled and then raised his eyebrows. “That so?”

Freddy nodded. “So long as you’re not still committing crime, my offer still stands.”

“I’m not and I guess that I would like to.”

“You guess or you want to?”

Larry laughed and then smiled. “I want to.”

 

It was mere minutes until they were strolling down the street together headed towards their apartment building.

“So, what do you do now that you’re not a career criminal, Larry?” Freddy asked as they passed the local movie theater.

“I’m a mechanic. Long hours though and I get the shitty shifts.”

Freddy laughed. “So do I. I’m relatively new to this force, so I get the shitty shifts. Plus I’m young so they think that I can pull the long and late hours.”

“That’s not all that fair.” Larry said as he opened the door to the apartment building for Freddy.

They passed the front desk and then stood at the elevators, waiting for the next carriage to come down to the lobby. 

“It’s not, but it’s the way things are.”

The door opened and then Freddy stepped inside before Larry asked a question, “you said you were new to the force. Were you based somewhere else first?”

“Yeah. I’m from Chicago, so I was working with CPD, but then I decided I needed a change of scenery, so here I am.”

Larry smiled and then hit the button for their floor, “I’m from Wisconsin. Milwaukee.”

Freddy smiled, “That’s a good city. Been there quite a few times. You a Brewers fan?”

“Yeah,” Larry said as the elevator started moving. “You like sports?”

Freddy shook his head. “Not at all. They bore me to death. I think that I would rather watch rom coms then watch sports games.”

“Well, if we’re going to be hanging out more, you’ll have to get used to it.”

Freddy blushed and smiled. “You wanna hang out more?”

“Yeah.” Larry smiled back at the man as they reached Freddy’s apartment door.

The younger man went searching for his keys in his pockets and eventually withdrew them, only to spend a few more moments trying to find the right key. “Sorry, I’m a little disorganized.” He found the right key and then opened the door. “Sorry that my apartment’s a mess. I wasn’t really expecting to have company, but that’s alright. I’ll just tidy up a bit while we talk.”

Larry shook his head and then rested his hand on Freddy’s shoulder once they had entered the younger man’s apartment, “no need, Freddy. It’s alright.” He looked around. The apartment looked like the apartment of an emancipated fourteen year old who never really focused on cleanliness or organization.

There were piles of comic books, empty beer cans and bottles, and empty donut packages everywhere. 

“Sorry, I’ve had a busy work week and I meant to clean up yesterday, but then I got called in.”

Larry shook his head. “It’s okay.” He couldn’t see any mold or anything, for the most part things were just very disorganized, but nothing seemed unsanitary.  “I understand.”

Freddy nodded and then ran his hand over his hair. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.”

“If you don’t want to do anything, we don’t have to.”

The younger man shook his head. “No, I really want to. I’m just a little nervous.” He held Larry’s hand and smiled.

Larry smiled as he felt the first skin to skin connect with the younger man. “Alright, but slow and steady, kiddo.”

Freddy nodded and then pulled Larry towards his bedroom.

Larry was pleasantly surprised that Freddy’s room was actually clean and well kept compared to the kitchen and dining area. 

Freddy went into his drawer and pull out a condom and lube, handing them to Larry before starting to strip of his clothes and abandoned them on the floor. He then got into bed and smiled. “How do you want me?”

Larry chuckled and then sat on the edge of the bed. “Just on your back.” 

Freddy laid back and then planted his feet on the bed and smiled happily. “So, you gonna fuck me?”

“Gotta warm you up first, especially because it’s your first time.” Larry then lubed up his fingers, before asking, “Are you sure about this?”

Freddy nodded briskly. “I’m sure, but I wanna go clean off my face so I don’t get you or the sheets dirty.”

Larry chuckled and the ruffled Freddy’s hair. “Alright.”

Freddy got up and ran to the bathroom and started wiping off his makeup. 

It was simplistic makeup: concealer and eyeliner, so it didn’t take a long time for him to get it all off. 

He then ran back to the bedroom and got onto the bed.

Larry sat there a little dumbfounded. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Freddy said softly before getting back into position and blushing.

Larry smiled and then helped Freddy pop his butt out a little more and spread his thighs a little more. “It’s gonna be a little painful, but if you want to stop at any point, you can tell me.”

Freddy nodded. “Thanks, Larry.”

Larry smiled and nodded. “No problem, kiddo. Now let’s get you ready.” He smiled and then stroked Freddy’s hard cock a few times before swirling the tip of his finger along Freddy’s hole, causing Freddie to moan loudly and bit his lip.

Larry stroked Freddy’s leg. “Relax, Freddy. Deep breaths.”

The younger man smiled, nodded, and started to relax, following Larry’s instructions of breathing deeply.

“Atta boy, Freddy. That exactly how you do it.” Larry praised, just before starting to slip his finger into Freddy’s body very slowly.

Freddy continued to bit his lip. “Fuck, Larry. It feels really good.”

Larry smiled and then started to gently fuck him with his finger before starting to slip in another finger as he then started to wrap his lips around Freddy’s cock.

Once the next finger was finally totally in, Larry started to scissor Freddy open as he gently sucked the head of Freddy’s cock.

A few moments later, Freddy’s face went bright red and he came into Larry’s mouth. 

“I’m so sorry, Larry!” He said completely horrified that he had cum. “I didn’t mean to! I swear I didn’t mean to! I-”

Larry cut him off. “It’s alright. It’s completely okay. You’re new at this.” He slipped his mouth off Freddy’s cock and then his fingers out of him. “I’m gonna go wash up and then I’ll be back.”

Larry left for a few minutes and then returned, sitting in bed and pulling Freddy close. “It was really not a problem. We’ll start slow... that is if you want to continue seeing me... I’ll understand if you don’t.”

Freddy shook his head. “I want to. I really want to see you, Larry.” He held Larry’s hand. “Larry, will you consider going out with me.”

“Of course.” Larry ran his fingers over the short black hair of the younger man. “I’m guessing you’re not a natural black haired person.”

“Nope, I’m naturally like a cross between blonde, ginger, and light brown.” He blushed. “But I have to keep it kinda short... not this short... but at least short enough to look professional, and well... I’m lazy and so I just kinda dye it so that I don’t look bald and then buzz it down.”

Larry nodded and then smoothed his hand over it again. “It’s nice.”

Freddy blushed, “Maybe I’ll grow it out someday for you.”

“So you want to see me for awhile.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, feel free to send them in and I'll fill 'em! :)
> 
> If you want to see my blog that I post Creamsicle stuff on, it's geekytrashcan on tumblr. :)


End file.
